A Meeting of Houses
by Jaelawyn Noble
Summary: Kel is in an arranged marriage. Only, it's at the brink of the war with Scanra. Kel is a Knight - and has to follow the king's orders. Will she learn to love her future husband, as they fight together? Or is everything just doomed to forever be something
1. The Betrothal

A Meeting of Houses  
Act II - The Ghost of You and Me

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Warnings:   
Rating: R  
Pairing: Lerant/Keladry, Roald/Shinkokami, Buri/Raoul  
Summary: Kel is in an arranged marriage. Only, it's at the brink of the war with Scanra. Kel is a Knight - and has to follow the king's orders. Will she learn to love her future husband, as they fight together? Or is everything just doomed to forever be something you cannot fight?  
Archive:   
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.  
Notation: Song belongs to BBMak. The song's called "Ghost of You and Me."

~

Shea smiled politely to his new soon-to-be sister-in-law and her family. He even behaved quite nicely to Lerant and Dione. Even to Aero and Janus. That was a first for him. Everyone knew that; what no one knew was that he was not who he seemed to be.

~

_Nineteen years ago..._

"Shea," Delia called. She was locked up in chains, but was allowed last visits with her family. At the moment, her youngest nephew at age two was hiding. He had run in, laughing, and began hiding all over the place. The guard in the room looked at them both. She chuckled; she liked scaring the help.

Shea came laughing out of the space between bookcases and latched onto his aunt's pale white skirt. "Auntie...!" he cried happily.

Delia smiled and sat down on the couch, holding her small nephew. She then scowled, looking up at the guard. "Leave us. He's only a little boy. What harm can he do?"

The guard stiffened and said loftily. "I will be right outside the door. Do _not_ try anything, _Lady_ Delia."

Delia sighed and looked at Shea. "We have to do something about the help around here," she told the eerily quiet child. He looked at her with wise eyes - eyes that told her that he was indeed the one she had hoped for. "Shea... You are the one I need. They're going to kill me soon. Hang me. I'm too much of a threat." She laughed bitterly. "But you, Shea... You are the one Roger told me of, once. He knew some of the future, remember that. A war with Tortall will come when you're around... One-and-twenty. You must assist those who seek Tortall's destruction. _You must!_ For my sake, please, dearest nephew."

"I will, Aunt Delia," he said softly.

"Lerant and Dione will be of no help to you. You must get rid of them in any way possible. It would be best if they never see the daylight after their eighteenth birthdays. Will you promise me to get rid of them?"

"Yes, Aunt Delia," the child spoke, eyes smoldering with fury. It wasn't directed at her - but at his siblings.

She removed a bracelet from the pouch at her side. It was a silver chained bracelet with a diamond-shaped blue topaz on it. She showed it to him, then wrapped it back up in a strip of leather. "Give this to Lerant. Say that it will be for his bride, when he becomes betrothed. Or, you yourself may give it to her."

Shea took it. "What is it?"

Delia smiled - but her smile was not joyful... It held a deadly malice in it. "It is coated in the poison of the fireflower vines that grow in the South where those sand scuts live."

Shea smiled. "I will do all that is in my power aunt. This I swear to the Great Mother and the Black God."

Delia embraced her nephew. "You are the child _I_ should have had by Jonathan. And it should be that_ blasted_ whore that should be down here, not me!"

Shea held his aunt's hand. Then the guard came and took him away. His aunt was hanged at dawn.

~

_Present_

Shea walked over to Keladry and Lerant, who were both talking about the King's Own and the upcoming war with Scanra. He pulled out the leather wrapped bracelet from his pocket and bowed to the two. "May I bestow a humble gift upon a beautiful lady?" he asked gallantly.

He showed her the bracelet. Lerant frowned at Shea. _This isn't like him at all. Still... There's something - _evil_ about that thing. _He reached forward and took the bracelet and the leather before Keladry could touch it. "Brother, do wait. The wedding won't be for a while." He handed back to Shea with a glance that held a very severe message: _Do _not _harm her._

"What was that all about?" Kel asked Lerant as Shea turned away and briskly left the room.

"I haven't a clue. I just got a bad feeling about that bracelet. Keladry, just refuse any gifts he may try and give you. I haven't any idea why, but Shea is up to something. He's sly... And that bothers me for some reason."

Keladry nodded. "You know him best. I'll stay clear of him for a while." She grinned at him. "What I want to know is why you're here and not with Third Company."

Lerant grimaced. "My parents sent a letter to my lord and...er... requested me to come home. Easy enough to say that leave is very short for me."

Keladry nodded, instantly sober. "In spring, we're all to be sent North. The King's Own... Knights... Everyone who knows how to fight."

"Keladry? Lerant?" Lady Celestyn called. "Please join us, we must speak about this wedding."

Both Kel and Lerant winced. "Let's see how many frills they want to put on this."

"Why do parents always do this?"

"I haven't a clue."

~

"General Vanget?" Cleon asked. His arm was still giving him pain, but it was pain he could live with. There had been a Scanran attack on one of the Northern villages, and Cleon had led the men and boys - and even a few of the younger girls - against them. They had pushed the Scanrans off... _Barely_. The only reason they had succeeded, was due to the fact that the Scanrans were not expecting antagonism from the villagers.

General Vanget haMinch turned around and looked at the young knight. "Kennan," he said. His voice was harsh from days spent bellowing in the fields of battle. "What are you doin' here, son?" His hair was a muddy brown, and his deeply set eyes were bright blue. He couldn't've been more than seven-and-thirty.

"You told me to report the moment I got out of the Infirmary, sir."

"So I did," Vanget said. "How's your arm doin', son?"

Cleon moved it a bit. "It's healing, sir. It won't be better for a while, but it's healing."

Vanget nodded. "Pack your bags, son. I'm discharging you to Corus till spring. Heal up and get assigned to a new post up North. We're fine here with reinforcements."

Cleon nodded. "Thank you, sir." He bowed and left the tent. He went and packed his bags. He was overjoyed to be going back to Corus. He could finally see Kel again!

~

Neal looked at the parchment paper in shock. Kel was getting married. Not by choice - but my decree of the parental units. He folded the paper up and stuck it in his belt. He went to go find Yuki - she knew Kel almost as well as he did. Maybe they could figure out why this was happening.

Yuki looked at it, her lovely eyes wide. "I do not believe this."

Shinko nodded. Yuki had been with the princess and prince, helping them to talk a bit more on the subject of marriage. "Who is it with?" she asked softly.

Neal scanned the page again. "It doesn't say. Only says the wedding is in summer. She'll be here within the week - with betrothed in tow."

Roald shook his head. "It has to do with her family, obviously."

Neal smacked himself on the head. "Of course! I remember she mentioned it once. She was fretting over who would take the demon-horse. I told her to just flat out buy him. She mentioned that her parents' treasury was spread thin with the town house, her sisters being at court, and various other things. No wonder they are arranging a marriage - with the only one left single..."

"Kel," Roald, Neal, Yuki, and Shinko all chorused.

"How'd you know it was me?" came Kel's voice. They all turned - she stood in the doorway, hand poised to knock. "I just got in."

"And we just got your letter!" Neal told her. He put his hands on his hips. "Now - who is the 'lucky' guy?"

Kel smiled - it was a half wince, half smile. "I hope you are all sitting." This was met by laughs since they all were, except Neal. "Lerant of Eldorne," she said.

Neal fell on his butt, crying out as it hit the stone. "_WHAT_?!" he yelped. "That annoying little standard bearer?"

Kel nodded.

Roald shook his head. "Why?"

Kel sighed. "Mindelan has the Crown favor that Eldorne needs; Eldorne has the money Mindelan needs. It works out in the long run."

Roald sighed. "Still... The House of Eldorne will need to work hard to get Crown favor."

Kel nodded. "I know, Roald. That's why they haven't sent Lerant's other two sisters to Court."

Roald nodded. "What about his elder sister? Erhm... Her name was..."

"Dione. She's here... Seeing if she can get into a fighting position."

"Why?"

Kel smiled. "She is a very good warrior."

"So, it's a good family?" Neal asked. The other three looked at her demandingly.

Kel chuckled. "Yes. They're all very nice. Except Lerant's brother - Shea... He gives me the wigs."

~

_What am I supposed to do  
With all these blues  
Haunting me everywhere  
No matter what I do_

~

Cleon rode into Corus, eyes closed in joy as he entered the palace stable. He dismounted and was met with the sight of Peachblossom. That was very good - Kel was here then. He raced up to her room, but found no one. He sighed, dejected, and went to Neal's room. He heard Kel's voice - along with Neal, Roald, Yuki, and Shinko. He opened the door, and watched as Neal animated a legendary sword fight with the poker for the fire.

He then fell down and died dramatically... For which he received applause and a kiss from Yuki.

"Very nice, Nealan," Cleon said from the doorway, grinning.

"Same to you, Kennan. What happened to the arm?" he asked, sauntering over. Kel had looked away the moment Cleon had entered the room. _C'mon Kel... Look at me... Please! Look at me just one time... Please! I beg you to look at me!_ his mind screamed.

~

_Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over_

~

Kel couldn't take it any more. She stood up, commanding the attention of everyone. "I'm sorry. I never realized it was so late. I have to report to Lord Raoul." She moved to leave.

"Why?" Neal demanded. "You're a knight."

"Yes, but unlike some people," she said wickedly, looking him in the eye. "I have found out where I am being posted come spring. I'm down with Third Company since I already know the fighting styles of them. And also - they know me, and therefore will listen to me."

Neal squawked. "I have too found out where I'm going!"

Cleon smiled at him. "Really? Where, Princess Flower?" Kel choked back laughter. Neal glowered. Cleon looked smug.

"All right. I haven't... But I suspect it's near Trebond. The Lady hinted as much. I'm a healer, and Trebond needs healers. She made sure I knew that."

"Now, now, Neal. Don't hide behind the status of a Healer-Knight," Kel said. Yuki flicked a fan in front of her face so they wouldn't see her laughter. Roald was laughing openly and Shinko was pretending to be very interested in the embroidery she was doing.

"Stuff it, Mindelan," Neal grumbled, stalking over to where Yuki sat on the floor and plopped down next to her.

Kel bowed to them all. "I'm very sorry, but I must report to my lord." She walked past Cleon, flinching when their arms brushed.

~

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name  
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

~

Cleon looked helplessly after Kel.

"You didn't know?" Neal asked, shocked.

"Know what?" Cleon asked, his head snapping in Neal's direction.

"She didn't give you a letter or anything? You haven't a clue as to why she's hurt by seeing you?"

Cleon clenched his hands into fists. "Nealan of Queenscove, just _tell_ me, dammit! What's wrong with Kel?"

Roald looked at his friend, his blue eyes sad. "Her parents betrothed her."

~

_Seen a lot of broken hearts  
Go sailing by  
Phantom ships lost at sea  
And one of them is mine  
Raising my glass  
I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
I wonder why  
The stars don't seem to guide me_

~

Cleon felt his heart stop. His world had come to a sudden, crashing halt. It wasn't possible. No... It _couldn't_ be. Not Kel... She'd never settle for it. _Never_! He knew her, she would never have submitted to a wedding with someone she didn't love...

"Who?" he asked coldly. Neal hesitated. Cleon snapped, "Tell me who."

Neal sighed. "Lerant of Eldorne."

~

_The ghost of you and me  
When will it set me free  
I hear the voices call  
Following footsteps down the hall  
Trying to save what's left  
Of my heart and soul_

~

Cleon turned and raced down the hall after Kel. "Keladry of Mindelan!" he called. She froze at his harsh tone, and turned.

"I never asked for them to do this," she whispered. Her face was streaked with tears. Had he been less angry, he would have tried to hold her, to comfort her. But not now. No. He was too upset.

_"ELDORNE!"_ he cried. "Truly Kel... Are you're parents _daft_? They're traitors - the whole Eldorne lot of them! They tried to _kill _the woman who you _seem_ to idolize so much. How do you know that Lerant won't just hand you over to the Scanrans to be rid of you? Or to gain the favor of the Scanran scum? How _childish _can you be?"

Kel looked at him and said quietly, "What do you mean, 'childish?'"

Cleon looked at her. "What do you think?" he asked in a cold voice that was like a slap to her face. "Idolizing a woman who is a mage and a cheat. Going after things that will most likely end up killing you. Believing that just one person can make a huge difference. That's childish. I haven't any idea _why_ I liked you. If there was an example of someone who didn't know their place it would be _you_, Keladry of Mindelan. _What are you_? A _lady_ or a knight? Or are you some two-bit whore?" His voice had stayed at a calm level volume the entire time.

Kel looked at him, lips parted slightly, tears streaming down her face. Her hazel eyes were gone of their dreams and were red-rimmed. She took a gasp of air, smacked him, and ran down the hall.

Cleon stood there, in total and utter shock. He put a hand to his cheek, feeling heat radiating off the place where her hand had hit him. Then he realized, she hadn't run to her room - but to Lerant's.

~

_Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name  
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

~

_Don't _flame me.


	2. The Ghost of You and Me

A Meeting of Houses  
Act III - Trouble of the Heart

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Warnings:   
Rating: R  
Pairing: Lerant/Keladry, Roald/Shinkokami, Buri/Raoul  
Summary: Kel is in an arranged marriage. Only, it's at the brink of the war with Scanra. Kel is a Knight - and has to follow the king's orders. Will she learn to love her future husband, as they fight together? Or is everything just doomed to forever be something you cannot fight?  
Archive:   
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.  
Notation: The "Favored Four" is my nickname, and belongs to me. *grin*

~

Keladry ran. She stopped right outside Lerant's door. She almost knocked on his door. 

"Keladry?" asked a soft voice. She looked up in shock to see Lady Alanna in a full black and dark purple gown. It was the same one she had worn to the ball held in honor of Roald's birthday. It wasn't as frilly and beautiful as the regular court gowns, but it fit the Lady. It was slim and hip hugging. It was no wonder why so many men lusted after her.

Kel quickly wiped her eyes and her nose on her sleeve. "Oh! Lady Alanna... I... I didn't expect anyone down here."

Alanna smiled, and handed Keladry her handkerchief. "A man can always break a fragile heart that has never learned to love."

"Excuse me?" Kel asked, shocked.

Alanna smiled at the girl. "Come with me. We'll talk about this man who hurt you."

"H-h-h-h-how did you know it was a problem with a boy?" Kel stammered.

Alanna smiled sadly. "Tis obvious. I went through the same thing myself when I was only a year older than you."

Kel was now fired with curiosity. "With whom?"

Alanna chuckled. "Come back to my rooms. We'll exchange tales." Kel nodded and followed when Alanna beckoned her.

~

Yuki and Neal pressed their mouths together as they clung to each others' bodies. The two kissed for what seemed like forever. They pressed against each other, each time their kisses getting more and more out of control and more filled with passion and rage. Rage at not being able to express themselves to their fullest extent.

Neal pulled away, and began to kiss her neck, her chest... Anywhere his mouth could touch. He began to caress her face and kissed her eyes, nose, and finally her mouth. "Make love to me..." he murmured. 

Yuki kissed him fiery. "I'd thought you'd never ask," she told him, pressing her mouth against his again. Neal pressed his mouth to the base of her neck, kissing all the way up along the slender neck and up onto her jaw line. She slipped a hand to the back of her head and pulled out the ornamental dagger she always stuck in her hair. They both got up, not letting go of one another.

Yuki hair flew to her waist. Neal's long fingers twined within its midnight ink. Yuki smiled up at him and kissed him. He was slowly - but surely - ridding her of her obi and outer kimono. Yuki pulled away, gasping for air. She smiled up at Neal - who was also out of breath.

"There are better places to do this," she murmured into his mouth. Neal moaned in agreement as she began to strip him of his tunic and shirt. They both stumbled into Neal's bedroom, falling onto his bed. The two were not about to let go of each other. Yuki and Neal were both aching a few hours later - but both were content to just lie in each others arms.

"Yukimi noh Daiomoru," Neal began softly. "Will you marry me?"

~

Cleon grabbed the neck of the bottle once more and took a long swig. Things didn't seem to be going the way he wanted. It seemed that no matter what - Kel was going to marry that asshole. She had run to _Lerant_, not him. And that hurt more than any physical abuse she could have dolled out to him.

He realized through a hazy mist that the bottle was empty. He threw it against the wall and got another one. He couldn't help himself. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and then trampled on. Was this the reward he got for caring? Caring and loving? If it was, he wasn't so sure he wanted to love. He sighed, taking a sip and not a swig from the new bottle. He sat down at his desk and wrote a letter to his mother.

It consisted of four words. "When Is My Wedding?"

~

Alanna watched the girl as she slept on the couch. Alanna knew very well what it was like to have a broken heart and all. She had suffered through one herself, only a year older than Keladry. But unlike Keladry, Alanna had slept with her love. And the affair had been broken off by both of them. Their tempers and attitudes would have affected them both in due time - and at that point, a crown was involved. Something Alanna knew she never wanted and would at all costs keep herself away from.

Alanna put a blanket over Keladry's sleeping form and picked up her book on the table. She blew out the candles and walked into her room. Flicking her fingers, violet fire shot to the candles in this room. Alanna sighed and changed from dress to the large shirt she usually wore when George wasn't with her. She took the book and a blanket and went over to the window seat. She leaned her head against the glass and sighed. She saw the bright light of the moon and doused the lights with a simple thought.

Jonathan had been her first lover. It seemed back then - her _only _lover. After all - who would want a girl-child who could kick their ass in almost any fighting arts? Most men liked to think that they had all the muscle and strength. It frightened them to admit that the didn't. But Jonathan wasn't like that - oh, he was now, she supposed. But he hadn't been back then. 

_Goddess,_ Alanna thought tiredly. _If I need a sign to telling I'm getting old it's that. "Back Then." Gods..._

He had been sweet, caring, and loving. It was most likely their argument - _Argument? More like an all-out war..._ - that had turned him hard. Oh, he was still Jonathan, but not the one she had learned to love. He was slowly becoming alien to her. All of her friends were, except Raoul - of course. Buri might be very close to the line... But Alanna knew she had to hold onto the ones who took her for who she was. 

She could count on one hand the number of people who took her for _who_ she was, not _what_ she was. George [family], Raoul, Buri, and the Bazhir [more family]. She missed Jon's belief in her... She even missed Gary's pranks - which had ended the moment he had been loaded with papers. She still found slight amusement in Gary's work - though he loved it. Douglass, Sacherell, and Geoffrey had become strangers to her. And once they had been the "Favored Four." The four squires everyone wanted to be. Now she was lucky to recognized them in a crowd.

She curled up tighter in her blanket. Suddenly she felt alone. That wasn't good for her. She hated feeling sad. It lead to too much thinking. Too much brooding on the past. It was never good to brood about the past. To think about choices she could have done differently. Maybe she could have stayed in Corus instead of going to the Bazhir. Her brother would be alive, Liam would be alive, Faithful would be here giving her sardonic comments about feeling sorry for herself.

Alanna was half ashamed to feel tears fall from her eyes. She wiped them away savagely, but they kept coming. It always happened like this when she thought about her twin. She missed him immensely. He was part of her soul. She had lost so much that day when Jon became king. So much, and she would never tell anyone. She couldn't. She hated pity and sympathy. She wouldn't be able to take it. She would scream and yell and then slide to the floor crying. She _was_ mortal, despite popular belief.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door. Alanna looked up, frowning. Who could it possibly be? She unwound herself from her blanket and wiped her eyes quickly on her shirt. She opened the door and saw Jonathan leaning on the door rim.

He put a hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear. "Thinking about Thom?" he asked softly. Alanna closed her eyes and looked away. She hated to show how much she still mourned her twin. "He drew her into a hug. "Oh, my dear Lioness. You need to forget! Thom wouldn't want you to dwell on the past." he whispered to her.

Alanna looked away. "And you would know what my brother would and wouldn't want?" she asked in a snapping whisper. Jonathan chuckled. "What?" she muttered into his arm.

"You. I'd forgotten how much you hate pity."

Alanna broke away from his arms. "Why did you come here, Jon?"

He kissed her on the mouth. "The Scanrans are moving fast. I came to fetch you for a meeting." He eyes her sleeping ware. "I suggest you get changed, lovely. Unless you want more than your fair share of torment?"

Alanna squealed softly, "You!"

He chuckled and jerked a thumb at the couch. "Nice friend you have there."

"She had an issue that I know about and I offered to help."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "'An Issue?'"

"Ask all you like, I refuse to tell. I'm getting dressed. You - good sir - will wait right _there_." With that, she went into her room, closed the door softly, and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Life just got a little more complicated." She pushed away from the door and began to get dressed.

~

Keladry awoke the next morning, feeling extremely tired. She looked around in confusion. This wasn't her room. She then looked down on the table next to the couch she had slept on and read the neat, swift writing.

Keladry ~  
Do not worry about a thing. Ayana will take care of all the things that are needed to be worried about. As for breakfast ~ I don't know what you usually do, but ~ there's fruit on the table in the study. If you still need to talk, I think I'll be back around noon. Who knows how long this blasted war council will take. Jon's waiting, and getting annoying. I'll chat with you later, if I'm allowed to.

~ Alanna

Kel smiled. "Blasted war council." Sounded like the Lady. Last night she thought she had heard the door open and a short conversation about a dead brother or something and the king telling the Lady to change unless she wanted a fair share of torment.

Kel pulled her boots on and straightened her hair. She found a pen and quickly scratched the Lady back a quick note.

Lady Alanna -  
I'll be fine. I'm not sure that I need to talk anymore, but I might. It'll be okay if I just stop in, I guess... If not, don't worry about it. I'm used to working things out. Why did you have to go to council in the middle of the night?

~   
Keladry

She walked outside, closing the door. She then ran down to Yuki's room. She needed to talk a bit more, she guessed. She smiled ironically when she knocked and no answer came. Of course... Yuki would be with Neal this early. It was still too early for morning glaive practice, but she didn't mind being early.

As she was walking down to the practice courts, she saw Cleon. He looked like absolute hell. His curly red hair was all over the place, his gray eyes unusually bloodshot. She sucked in a big gulp of air, and gripped her glaive tightly. She walked past him, eyes closed tight.

He only looked at her helplessly and turned away. Kel looked at his retreating back, silent as her hands let go of the glaive. It fell to the ground with a crash. And she head the soft break of glass underneath the hard wood. She bent down and saw smooth, clear glass that had been shaped like an angel.

The one Cleon had given her one Midwinter.

It was over. _They_ were over. Kel sighed, and picked up her glaive. She walked over to where Yuki and Shinko were practicing and greeted them cheerfully. Life was life after all. And if Cleon was going to act as if his world had ended, that was for him to worry about. Kel was going on with her life.


	3. Trouble of the Heart

A Meeting of Houses  
Act IV - I Only Want Your Happiness

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Warnings:   
Rating: R  
Pairing: Lerant/Keladry, Roald/Shinkokami, Buri/Raoul  
Summary: Kel is in an arranged marriage. Only, it's at the brink of the war with Scanra. Kel is a Knight - and has to follow the king's orders. Will she learn to love her future husband, as they fight together? Or is everything just doomed to forever be something you cannot fight?  
Archive:   
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.  
Notation: The quote at the bottom and the last line Kel says are from the manga _Clover_. I just liked the idea... Many of _Clover_'s quotes will be in here. I love that manga

~

Keladry perched on the couch, holding onto a pillow. Lerant was slumped in a chair, he looked rather shocked. He had known about Cleon and Keladry, of course. Who didn't? And now that he and Kel were betrothed, it had posed a problem. Obviously Cleon took care of the "break up." But Lerant could see how much it hurt Kel.

"I... I can't believe he said what he said..." she murmured.

Lerant nodded. "He is certainly no knight."

"He has a shield!" Kel half whispered, trying to defend someone who she knew hated her.

"Yes, but he was acting like an ass," he told her frankly. His brown eyes were carefully guarded. 

Kel nodded. "I know..." She looked away from him.

Lerant sat up and walked over to her. "If he was too much of a jerk to see how wonderful you are, then he doesn't deserve you."

Kel looked at him, her eyes filled with tears - her Yamani mask wasn't in place. It seemed that she was falling apart, loosing her grip on reality. The one person who had both feet nailed to the ground was losing it. It shocked and angered Lerant. How could that oaf do this to such an extraordinary and beautiful girl? Lerant hadn't an idea why he felt so angry nor so protective.

"Do you really think so?" Kel asked softly. "After all, he's right. _What_ am I? A lady or a knight?" She looked up at Lerant to see his brown eyes blaze with fury and the muscles in his jaw tighten the way Lord Wyldon's did when he was furious. But just as soon as she had noticed, it was gone. The flame extinguished, the muscles relaxed, and the fisted hand smoothed her hair.

"You are yourself, Keladry. You are _both _a Lady and a Knight. And he was wrong - one person _can_ make a difference. Look at the Lioness - she made a difference. His Majesty made one, along with her Majesty. My Aunt Delia, Roger of Contè, and Alex of Tirragen all made differences - albeit ones that were not for the good of the country. What they have done is deathless - forever to be talked about... Immortal, if you wish. Even you made a difference. You stood up for yourself, and that makes you just as special as Lady Alanna or King Jonathan."

Kel was silent throughout the exchange. She looked up at him with hazel eyes that were wide and vulnerable. Her soft mouth was partly opened, but it added to her expression of torment. Again, the wave of anger and ire swept over him. Cleon of Kennan had overstepped his bounds. It was time to remind the knight just what chivalry _was_.

Kel moved closer to him - he tightened his arms around her. She was crying softly into his shoulder, and he for some reason was enjoying holding someone close. She raised her face to his, and for a moment, they both leaned in toward each other. At the last moment, Lerant pulled away. Keladry looked slightly hurt.

"We don't know each other," Lerant said quietly. "We've worked together for four years, but we don't really know each other. Once we do, I can promise we can try that again."

Keladry nodded. "You're right. We need to try and get to know one another."

"Want to work on it tonight?" Lerant offered. "A game of chess, perhaps?"

Kel cracked a small smile. "I can never refuse a game of chess."

~

Yuki avoided Neal for the entire day. He finally cornered her before dinner. His green eyes were dark with worry. "Yuki... Please... Talk to me. What have I done?"

"N-nothing..." she murmured, flicking her fan open in front of her face. She had to hide her embarrassment. _A good Yamani never shows emotions. It is weak of a warrior to show feelings. Those of the warrior class should never show what they feel nor think,_ she recited in her mind while Neal looked at her with worry.

"Yuki, come to dinner with Cleon and me. Please?" he asked. "You don't have to answer me right away. Take all the time to think that you need."

Yuki nodded, flicking her fan closed. "All right," she murmured. "I'll come with you."

Neal and Yuki joined Cleon who was already at the table. He looked like hell - and Neal told Yuki why on the way to the hall. Cleon and Kel had gotten into a fight. A rather large one. Cleon had confronted Kel and Kel had gone ballistic - according to Cleon.

"So, Cleon... What are you going to do now?" Yuki asked. Something just wasn't right. Keladry never lost her calm - it was one thing that the Yamani respected of the girl. Keladry knew how to stay in control of something. Yuki wished at the moment that she could keep her cool. Around Neal, her heart was out of control. At the moment, she knew she had to give him an answer. But she couldn't... She couldn't marry him.

Cleon smiled at Yuki softly. "I told my Mother that I'll marry the heiress whenever she wishes me too. I hope it's soon. Kennan needs the money as quickly as we can get it."

"Yea - but if a marriage is arranged and then carried out too quickly, it'll be assumed that the young bride did something wrong and this is an attempt to stop rumors from going around. Or even that the young husband did. Both of your reputations are on the line," Neal pointed out.

Cleon nodded. He inwardly felt ashamed that he was lying. He knew he was giving Kel a bad name; that she was being a jealous bitch who knew if she couldn't have him, she'd just have some asshole. Unfortunately, even Cleon was starting to believe that it _was_ Kel who had lost it, and not himself. Neal had been shocked when Cleon had told him, but he actually believed it. Now, many of Kel's friends thought Cleon's lie was the Holy Truth.

Half way through the meal, Lerant of Eldorne appeared and walked over to Cleon. "May I have a word, _your Lordship?_" he hissed. Everyone could tell that Lerant was pissed off. Over what, no one knew. Faleron, Merric, and Seaver - who had all joined them before the meal started - launched glares of hatred at Lerant.

Cleon frowned, standing. "What? Keladry can't do her own fighting? She seemed able to do it well enough before," he said calmly.

Lerant let loose a right hook; Cleon fell to his knees, nose bloodied and broken. "Knight or no - if you even come near Keladry again I _swear_ to the Goddess and the Black God I will _kill_ you." With that, Lerant walked away while everyone stared at Cleon or the retreating back of Lerant.

~

The next few days was born bright and sunny. Keladry awoke feeling rather happy. She was getting dressed, thinking of something to do today when someone knocked on her door.

"One moment," she called, tucking her shirt into her breeches. She went over and opened the door, shocked to see Neal standing there. "Hey, Neal. Something wrong?" she asked sourly. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Neal or any of her friends for at least a fortnight.

Neal was looking at the floor. "Why did you blow up at Cleon?" he asked, rather forcefully.

Kel drew back, shocked. "'Blew up?'" she repeated.

Neal nodded. "He said that you went ballistic. Saying that since he had to marry the heiress that you'd marry someone else, just to spite him."

Kel stood there in shock. Neal finally looked up, seeing hurt and disbelief in her eyes. She swallowed, "Is that why none of you have been talking to me or even to see me?" she asked softly. "Because of what Cleon said?" Neal nodded slowly. Kel looked away, tears starting to flow down her face. "Fine. Want the truth? Cleon is the one who went ballistic! He insulted my family, saying they were out of their minds to align themselves with traitors!" By now, Kel was crying so hard she couldn't speak. Neal just stood there, in shock. She tried to calm down, but couldn't. Finally she chocked out, "If you all want to believe Cleon over me, go right ahead. _Just leave me alone_!" She slammed the door in Neal's face.

As soon as she had closed the door, she slid down to the floor - her back against the door. She was crying so hard she could barely breathe. Neal stood outside the door, listening to her sob. He was frozen in shock. If he had left when she finally started to calm herself, he would have missed what she had said:

"I only want your happiness, knowing I can never be yours to share it."

~

Shea looked at his aunt's grave. It still hurt him when he looked at it. Yes, he knew something was about to happen. Something important. Something _besides _the war. Something dealing closely with family. _His_ family - and _not_ Lerant's wedding to that thrice cursed second Lady Knight. He despised her. She had to be the one to succeed the woman who had gotten his aunt killed.

And Lerant. He was unawares that he held a power - one that most likely could be used for good or evil. And if the two good ones, both who could lead to once again being thwarted away from the goal or destroying or ruling Tortall. But Shea wanted to destroy it. After all, what had it ever done for him?

His family had shunned him while he was younger. His siblings treated him as if he were touched and slow in the head. Even Lerant. Dione had taken care of Lerant, as Lerant took care of Dione. Aero and Janus had taken care of each other. All Shea was was the middle child - the one who was ignored. Aero and Janus were the babies; Dione was the eldest and the one who held power in their family and held it together with her strength; Lerant held it together with money.

Shea? Shea couldn't do a thing. He was no better than a woman. He had no magic, he couldn't bring in money, he wasn't strong. And he wasn't a girl who could bring in a bride-price. Dione didn't need to bring money into the family, Lerant brought it in.

Shea slammed a fist into the ground angrily. He hated the way he was worthless - worthless to his immediate family, at least. But never to his aunt. A shadow fell over him.

"Shea, never show anger," a light and throaty said softly.

"Who _gives_ a fat fucking damn?" Shea snapped angrily.

The woman behind him laid a small, delicate white hand on his black clad shoulder. "Shea, child, you must listen to your aunt. Anger is a weakness. Never show it in public; show it in private. You must be of stone - until the time comes. My dear boy, act like those disgusting pig-stickers that the Contè family is marrying into. But soon, very soon, it is _we_ who shall be ruling or destroying this cursed country."

Shea turned and smiled darkly up at the beautiful green-eyed brunet. "I never thought you'd come back to Corus, Aunt."

Delia of Eldorne smiled quite innocently. "What? And miss my nephew's betrothal and the Prince's wedding? Never. I still have many gifts to give to Tortall. And none of them quite 'cut the cake' like a war."

~

_"Tiny wings in the forest... winged fish that flies through the night... They say a four-leaf clover brings happiness... But don't tell anyone... Where the clovers bloom white flowers... Or how many leaves from its stem extend... A four-leaf clover..."_


	4. I Only Want Your Happiness

A Meeting of Houses  
Act V - Awaken Love

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Warnings:   
Rating: R  
Pairing: Lerant/Keladry, Roald/Shinkokami, Buri/Raoul  
Summary: Kel is in an arranged marriage. Only, it's at the brink of the war with Scanra. Kel is a Knight - and has to follow the king's orders. Will she learn to love her future husband, as they fight together? Or is everything just doomed to forever be something you cannot fight?  
Archive:   
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.  
Notation: Poem is by Jewel. Also, the phrase... "fuck me good, suck me good" is from the song "_Ride Wit Me_" by Nelly.

~

Cleon sat alone in his room. A bottle of brandy was open on his desk. Neal had told them all what Kel had said. They had all been to see her - except Cleon - and each one had been cursed at and yelled at. It seemed Kel was teetering on some cliff that no one knew she stood on. Had he caused it all? Had he caused everything?

An opened letter from Kennan rested on his desk. The betrothal would be announced when the girl, Lady Aises of Heathercove, arrived at Court. The marriage would be around a year or so later. Cleon had found out when Kel's wedding was - before the end of this year.

It seemed that both Lerant and Kel had no say in this. They had hardly begun to accept the fact they were betrothed and the wedding was set by their parents for the week before Midwinter. Cleon felt like yelling out, "Has everyone but me forgotten about the Scanran war?!" But he knew he couldn't.

It was obvious that no one in the government had forgotten about it. Everyone knew that the King's High Council locked themselves in for hours while they tried to figure things out. And then once the Council was done, it was off to the War Chambers. Lord Raoul had pulled in everyone from the field and placed other troops that were less involved in politics. Everyone - no matter what they were doing. If they were mages, Master Numair or the King or the Lioness had contacted them. If warriors, there were messengers sent.

Cleon drank the rest of his fifth bottle of that night and threw it into the fire. The bottle shattered and the fire exploded in a shower of fiery sparks. Cleon really didn't care. He grabbed his cloak and went riding down to the city. He was depressed and needed to be cheered up. And he knew only one thing to cheer him up...

~ 

"I can't believe Cleon _lied_ about that to us!" Neal fumed.

"Kel's not even talking to us. She thinks we still believe Cleon. We've got to do something about this!" Merric said angrily.

Yuki sighed. "Have you thought about talking to Lerant? He seems to be just as worried about Kel as we are."

"_Lerant?_" Owen muttered. "Excuse me, but wasn't he the one who..."

"Exactly," Yuki said. She flicked her fan in front of her face to hide her worry. "He seems to like her enough to worry about her. I'm not sure if they love each other or if it's just mutual liking."

"Most likely mutual liking," Neal muttered.

"I agree with Yuki," Seaver said softly. "Ask Lerant. I can ask my cousin if Kel's talked to her about Cleon."

Owen looked puzzled. "You're cousin? Who would that be?"

Seaver smiled shyly. "Lady Alanna. Her mother was my Great-Aunt."

Yuki smiled. "I'll go talk to Kel. You lads talk to Lerant. Seaver... Would you talk to your Cousin?" Seaver nodded. "All right. How about we all meet for dinner tonight and pool what we've found out?" Everyone agreed and they went to find their elusive quarries. 

~

Kel studied the chess board as she talked. "The Islands were beautiful. Very exotic. Not many people can go there as a foreigner and be accepted automatically. I wasn't one of them. Eventually, though, they began to get used to me." She smiled up at Lerant. "Took them a few years, of course."

Lerant smiled back. "Rather like Tortall?"

"Much like." She moved her knight to protect her king, and in the same move capturing Lerant's rook. He hissed through his teeth like he was in pain. "Your turn," she said, sitting back in her chair. "On both things. Tell me about your family."

Lerant shrugged. "Who do you want to know about? Dione, Shea, Aero, or Janus?"

"Start from the eldest and go to the youngest."

"Then you tell me about you're family next," Lerant muttered. Kel laughed. "Anyway. You've met them all. Dione is... Dione. She's a fighter... She would have loved to be in _any _military position. Unfortunately, the same thing happened to her that happened to me. She applied, she was turned down. Only she didn't have a Lord Raoul to help her."

Kel nodded. "He's always helping, isn't he?"

Lerant nodded. "Oh... Did I tell you that he wants to put me in the field?"

"No!" Kel said, smiling. "That's great!"

Lerant nodded happily. For a moment, Kel was reminded of her nephew, Lachran. "He wants to put me in Dom's squad. That's not so bad. Dom's really nice, even if he gets a little too bossy and sarcastic." Kel smiled, then cursed as Lerant took her knight out with his bishop. "Check. Anyway," he said, sitting back as Kel looked at the board with distaste. "Dione has always been the one who is strange. She loves to do the weirdest things. An example, she loves to pound the crap out of Shea. Okay... never mind. We all want to do that."

Kel laughed. "For the short time I met Shea, even I wanted to do that. He was too... oily. Too sly." She moved a pawn to capture his bishop.

Lerant looked troubled. "I know. But... He was never like that before." He looked up at her quizzical expression. "I'm getting to him!" he said, smiling defensively. Kel nodded in a knowing fashion. Lerant just smiled and continued. "Dione, from what I could understand of her happy-talk, got into the Queen's Riders. Buri had seen her on the archery field after being turned down, and had asked if she wanted to join. They got into a long talk, and she got in. So, that's Dione."

Kel nodded. "I'm glad she got into something she likes."

Lerant rolled his eyes. "If it has to do with fighting, she loves it." Kel hid her smile. Lerant studied the chess board. The only move he saw that would get him out of a possible checkmate was G8 to F6. He moved there and sighed. "Shea... He's been really strange since my aunt was killed. He was two then, I was four, Dione was five. He was okay, back then. But... I don't know. Something about him just changed. About five years ago, he was fine. Back to being normal out-of-control Shea. But now... He changed somewhere along the line." Lerant shook his head.

Kel smirked at the chess board. "Check mate," she said as she moved her bishop from H5 to F7. Lerant cursed angrily while Kel smiled and sat back. "So, Aero and Janus."

"Those two are simple. Aerope is five years younger than me, Janus is four. They both went to the Convent. Aero is the little angel, Janus is the little demon. They balance each other out - in the end. So, I'm going to warn you now... Janus is prone to cause pranks. Aero is as well, but she blames them on Janus. Only two people in my entire family can control them... And that is Dione and me. Unfortunately, only Aero listens to me. They _both_ listen to Dione."

"As well they should!" Dione said from the door way. "Hey, bro... You've got some visitors."

Lerant looked puzzled. "Who?"

"No clue. I'll keep Kel busy!" Dione said, plopping down in an extra seat and fixing up the chess board. Kel smiled.

Lerant shrugged. "Okay, I'll go see who it is."

~

_Awaken love,  
the sun beats itself  
upon our windowsill  
and dawn is well spent into day  
Awaken, love  
open your eyes  
lighting all they touch upon  
in wondrous blaze_

~

When Cleon awoke the next morning, he had a hell of a headache. One he wouldn't wish even on Lerant. He rolled over, and felt someone in bed next to him. Then he remembered. He had stumbled down to a brothel last night, and had tumbled at _least_ three girls into bed.

The one he was with at the moment looked like Kel. Long brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and freckles. He wished it was Kel. It would have made things so much better for him. He stroked the cheek of the girl next to him. She awoke, eyes looking drowsy.

"Hey, handsome," she said, rolling onto her side. She pressed her mouth to his, and he welcomed it. He needed to lose all feeling. He had to be what those Yamanis yearned to be - ice and stone. He had to get rid of all feeling, and most of all - he had to destroy the traitorous heart that beat within his chest.

"Fuck me good, suck me good," Cleon told the girl, pulling her against him roughly. The girl smiled and went down on him.

~

_Upon the streets  
a kitten's new  
and a beggar's shoe  
are calling  
and the voiceless  
ask to borrow yours  
so sweet and  
always falling_

~

"What do you want?" Lerant asked harshly, looking at Kel's so-called "friends."

"We want to talk to Kel," Neal stated.

"Except, she's not talking to us," Owen put in quickly.

"I wonder why," Lerant muttered darkly.

"Please tell us," Merric said. He looked desperate - they all did.

Lerant sighed. "She's hurt. She thought you were her friends, and when you believed that asshole without even asking her about it, it hurt her!" Lerant tried to control his voice and temper. They could all see how angry he was becoming. "You betrayed her, that's how it feels for her. She thought she could trust you, and you let her down!"

Neal put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "You really care for her, don't you."

Lerant glared for a solid few seconds, then sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Yea... I guess I do."

Dom turned the corner. "Ah! There you are, Lerant. Hey Meathead," he said, messing up Neal's hair.

"Yes?" Lerant asked. It wasn't waspish or anything. Just a formal, polite "yes."

Dom grinned. "Ah...! Where did our waspish standard-bearer go?! We shall forever miss his sardonic humor!" Dom said, theatrically leaning on his cousin and pretending to cry into Neal's shoulder.

Lerant choked back a sigh. "What do you want, Dom?"

Dom lost his grin and sighed. "Raoul's dragging us out in about a day. Looks like we get first dibs on them Scanrans."

Lerant nodded. "Sounds like lots of joyous fun," he grumbled.

Dom grinned wickedly. "Ah! There's our sardonic soldier!" He bowed regally, messed up Neal's hair once more, and left.

All of Kel's friends looked at Lerant. "What are you going to tell her?" Faleron asked.

Lerant shrugged. "The truth, what else?" he said, going back into his rooms.

~

_Awaken love,  
we are a pair  
two knives, two flags  
two slender stocks of wheat  
And the song that sleeps  
inside your mouth  
is the song which bids  
my heart to beat_

~

Kel watched Lerant as he told her he would be leaving in a day. "I suppose Raoul will have his squad of knights as a back up," he finished. Kel nodded mutely. "Are you all right?" he asked, sitting up. Again, she nodded. He stood up, going over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Keladry?"

She shrugged him off. "I'll be right back," she muttered, leaving the room hurriedly. Behind her, she left a confused Lerant... One who was wondering why his heart hurt so badly. 

~

_For without your hands  
your battle cry  
your timid fearless  
roaming eye  
I would be awkward hands  
with no flag  
with no pulse  
no boast to brag_

~

Kel knocked on Lady Alanna's door. She knew it would be very rare for the Lady to be home in the middle of the day while councils were going on all around them. Tortall was preparing for absolute war. If Scanra chose to mess with Tortall - they would get a rude awakening. No one could do that to the country where ladies knew how to fight - and sometimes better than the men themselves. It was obvious the scum wouldn't get away.

The door opened and a maid curtsied to Kel. "May I help you?" she asked softly.

"May I please speak with the Lioness?" Kel asked as politely as possible.

The maid shook her head. "I'm sorry, miss. The Lady is -"

"Jesa?" came the Lioness' beautiful voice. It was very musical, and quite lovely. But at the moment, that flowing voice was etched deeply with exhaustion and annoyance. "Jesa, who is it?"

Jesa looked at Kel. "Tis a girl, 'Anna."

Kel noted the nickname and said. "Keladry of Mindelan. My name's Keladry."

Jesa smiled softly at Kel. "It's Keladry, 'Anna."

Alanna came into the main room. She wore long black pants that clung to her legs, black boots, and a tunic-like white shirt that had no sleeves and showed just enough of her cleavage to show she _was_ a woman. A snake armband was circling the muscle on her upper arm. "Keladry!" she said, smiling. "Good. We need your input on this." Alanna steered Kel into the large study.

King Jonathan looked up from the map he was studying - though many maps had been strewn about the large oak desk that Alanna used. He nodded to Kel, and went back to studying the map. Raoul was arguing with Gareth the Younger about supplies. Most of the others in the war council were yelling or studying maps or something-or-other. They all turned to her, nodded, and then went back to doing whatever.

Alanna put a hand on Kel's shoulder. "Welcome to War Council," she muttered. Kel smiled.

"So, you finally tracked her down and dragged her down here, hm?" Raoul asked Alanna. Gary looked fighting mad, but as soon as Alanna put a hand on his, he sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Actually, she came here," Alanna said. She looked at Raoul. "Go easy on Gary. He's a desk knight now. We can only easy his painful death by being nice."

"I'd like to see you sit at a desk longer than two seconds," Gary snapped with good humor.

"Tch," Alanna muttered.

~

_but alone, simply  
Alone_

~

At the end of the three hour meeting, Kel pulled the Lioness aside. "I need a favor," she murmured.

Alanna looked at Kel. "Whatever it is, if I can help, I will."

"Is there anyway to have something that would protect the wearer from harm?"

Alanna nodded. "Aye. My brother made my shield with the most powerful he could find."

Kel looked away. This would be asking an awful lot of a woman who had already done so much for her. "Could... Could you make one for me?"

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "It's not for you, is it?" Kel shook her head. "And not for Cleon..." Alanna already knew who it was for; she shrugged, "Well, I won't ask questions." She began to walk into her room. "Come on. I have just the thing."

Keladry followed the Lioness over to a vanity table. Alanna opened an small ornate chest that sat on the table. It was well worked with silver and gold and many different types of glass and gems. "It was my mother's," Alanna explained as she pulled the top shelf out of the chest.

"It's beautiful," Kel breathed.

Alanna smiled and nodded. She placed the red velvet shelf-tray on the table. Kel was slightly surprised to smell peppermint and lavender emanating from the small chest. Alanna turned toward Kel, holding a necklace. Kel looked at it, eyes wide.

"The gem is called 'chalcedony'. The ones clustered inside are iced Tanzanite," Alanna said, handing it to Keladry. "It's heavily spelled for protection. Both stones are known for their protection properties."

Kel held the small pendant in her hand. The chain was a thin and delicate silver; the pendant itself was amazing. The main stone, chalcedony as the Lady called it, was a beautiful smoky blue color, and the iced Tanzanite added the look of ice to it.

"Keep it," Alanna said, smiling.

"Th-th-thank you, my Lady!" Kel stuttered.

~

_Staring down  
an endless sky  
unable to face  
injustice  
or even I  
A tiger's loveless soldier_

~

Yuki looked around the palace for Neal. She had her answer for his question. She knew very well how unprepared they both were. They hadn't an idea of what they would get themselves into. She found him in the library, talking with Faleron, Merric, Seaver, and the rest of them. Yuki hit herself on the head mentally. Of course! They had talked to Lerant and the Lady; Yuki hadn't been able to find Kel.

She walked over to them. "So, what did Lerant say?" she asked softly, looking away from Neal.

"Basically he told us we shattered her trust. Also, Dom showed up and told Lerant that they were leaving tomorrow. I don't know what Kel's reaction was; Lerant planned on just telling her," Faleron said.

Yuki shrugged. "I couldn't find Kel. She seems to have vanished."

Seaver spoke up softly, "Alanna said that she had come during the war council. She didn't say what for though."

"Hunh."

Yuki smiled at the boys, "Mind if I borrow Neal for a few seconds?" 

They all grinned as she and Neal walked away.

"What's all this about?" he asked, giving her a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"I... I have my answer," she told him haltingly. Neal looked at her expectantly. She couldn't help it. She looked away. "No..." she murmured and tried to pull away from Neal's grip on her wrist.

"Why?" he asked, confused and hurt.

"I... I just can't!" she said, pulling herself free. "I'm sorry." With that, she bolted from the library.

"Yuki!" Neal yelled after her. He stood there, and his heart was broken. Shattered on the cold word Yuki had spoken.

~

Lerant check the saddle bags on his horse, Warning, and checked the saddle. He had already saddled and readied Drum for Lord Raoul. His mind, it was obvious, was elsewhere. On a certain girl who he hadn't seen since he told her he was leaving. He sighed. Why did Kel bolt like that? Was it something he did?

"Hey," someone said softly.

Lerant turned and saw Kel. "I didn't think you were going to come," he muttered.

Kel looked away. "I'm sorry. I just needed to do something."

Lerant looked at her, puzzled. "Like what?"

She drew a deep breath as she walked over to him. She gave him a small leather envelope that contained something small. "It's spelled for protection," she whispered, not looking at him.

"Thank you," he said, trying to get her to look at him. She finally did. Their eyes met briefly before Kel dropped them again.

She moved closer to him. "I'll miss you," she murmured. She looked up at him again and saw his puzzlement. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She blushed furiously, and ran out of the stables.

Lerant put a hand to his lips in shock. He stood that way until Dom clapped him on the shoulder.

"Looks like she's worried for you," Dom said. "What's in the envelope?"

Lerant opened the envelope slowly, and took out the small pendant necklace.


	5. Awaken Love

A Meeting of Houses  
Act VI - Twisted Love

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Warnings:   
Rating: R  
Pairing: Lerant/Keladry, Roald/Shinkokami, Buri/Raoul  
Summary: Kel is in an arranged marriage. Only, it's at the brink of the war with Scanra. Kel is a Knight - and has to follow the king's orders. Will she learn to love her future husband, as they fight together? Or is everything just doomed to forever be something you cannot fight?  
Archive:   
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.  
Notation: Forgive me if I rush the next two chapters. I REALLY want to get to part 8. Also - just a note, I am totally anti-Kel-Neal. Sorry people, but... c'mon! 

~

Alanna looked at the prices that the merchants were charging. This was ridiculous! "Jon, we have to do something about this."

Jon sighed. "I know. What can we do? The middle classes refuse to do a thing. We are the ones they rule; we do not rule them. I am just the figurehead of the ship that is Tortall. I cannot control the way people act. It would be impossible to do so."

Alanna was very tempted to slam her head on the table and end it all right there. "We really don't need this. We have so much going on."

"Like...?" Jon asked, elbows on the table and his head resting in his hands.

"Roald's wedding to Shinkokami," she said, beginning to tick things off on her fingers. "The coming war with Scanra. Arranging a marriage for Kalasin. Trying to pass new laws to try and quell the middle class. And at the moment, it looks like we're going to have to deal with a revolution thanks to the merchants and the lesser nobles, oh - and we cannot forget the Commoners." She closed her eyes and put a hand to her left temple. She had a growing headache spreading behind her eyes.

Jon sighed. "We don't have time to deal with Kalasin and her marriage."

"You could have let her train to be a warrior," Alanna said tiredly.

"Couldn't. Who would want a knight for a Queen?"

Alanna looked at him out of the side of her eyes. "I could name someone."

"Old history," he snapped. She sighed and shrugged; he sighed as well. "All right. Now... The marriage date for Roald... Do we have any time?"

Alanna flipped through some pages. Gary came in and sat down, Raoul with him. "What's up?" Gary asked, trying to take the papers from Alanna. She slapped his hand away and continued flipping through them, head supported by her left hand and arm.

"August? October, even," Alanna said, looking up at Jon.

He sighed. The others looked at Alanna. "Marriage?" Raoul asked in a whisper. She nodded and he drew in deep breath.

"October. It'll be late enough and the fighting will have quelled down for Midwinter." Alanna nodded and scratched it onto a page in a slim book. Jon sighed, muttering darkly.

"Okay. Now... Erhm... What's the situation with Scanra? How serious is it? Can we even hope to win?"

Jon looked out the window. "Can we, Alanna? Raoul?"

Alanna looked away, silent. Raoul scrubbed his face with his hands and looked at Jon helplessly.

Gary was silent. "What about Keladry?" They all looked at him. "She knew exactly how to fight that metal creature. And you yourself, Raoul, said she would be invaluable to us. And she has proved it. Even Wyldon has said she is good."

"And she knows tactics and strategies," Jonathan murmured, stroking his chin.

"No!" Alanna said, standing up. "I know what you both are saying. Wyldon is a good teacher and he taught them well, but not well enough to go into a full-fledged war within being newly knighted! You're talking about sending them to the absolute front! Jonathan, these are _not_ faceless armies! These are nobles, knights! We have almost none! The immortals war struck us down more than half! If you're going to send what we have left, you might as well just have them killed now!"

"Alanna, calm down," Jonathan said tiredly. He sank into his chair. Gary shook his head, and Raoul was silent. "If you're going to get all emotional on us, maybe you should stay home."

Alanna stalked over to him, about five seconds from smacking him. "I agree with Alanna," Raoul said softly. "They're newly knighted. All of them have little experience. The only ones with any are ones stationed with field knights."

Alanna knew she had to do whatever she could to keep Keladry _away_ from the front lines. Anything. She couldn't let Keladry go out fighting with a heart that was so vulnerable at this time. "Jonathan, you cannot send these boys out to war!"

"We did in the Immortals incident," Gary said softly.

"And how many did we lose!" Alanna yelled. Her head was pounding in pain.

"I agree. We cannot let them out!" Raoul told Jon and Gary.

"How much of this is because you want to protect Keladry?" Jon asked softly.

Alanna looked at Jon. "You want her to go and fight after she's had the biggest shock of her life?"

"Does this explain why she was in your room a few weeks ago?" Jon asked softly, blue eyes meeting violet.

Alanna sighed, looking away. "Jon... She's had her best friends turned on her, found out she's betrothed, and had her love turn on her. She's in over her head. And to top it all off, there's this blasted war!"

~

_Alanna, Alanna, Alanna... Do you have any idea what you still do to me?_

Jonathan looked at his short friend. Not too long ago, he had been willing to die for her. Yet, he also knew she was right. He couldn't send a woman out when she couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. Alanna had proved that once. She had been so worried she nearly got herself and a squad killed.

Of course, the problems had been on someone else. She had been worried about him and Thayet. An obvious choice of fear, if you asked him.

He sighed and looked away. Her violet eyes were looking at him, pleading. "All right. She'll go at Midsummer with a supply and reinforcement train. All right?" Alanna nodded, thought the look of death still haunted her. Jon sighed. She'd seen so much hardship, hatred, and death that nothing could cure. By the time she was fourteen, her entire family had died. Thom... He was cold and hard - even then. The day when she came to the palace was also the day she lost her life to Tortall.

She was only around forty-one, though she looked at least sixty today. Life had taken a huge toll on her, and it seemed not to want to give it back. Usually she looked as young as twenty-three - but times like these made her look much, much older.

_If only I could save you from all this. You still hold my heart, dearest. I only wish I still held yours_...

~

Delia pulled the hood of her cloak back. Shea was riding next to her. They had just crossed the Scanran boarder. Once again she was in Scanra - the place she had hid for over fifteen years. It was hell here. She hated it. It reminded her constantly that this was not the life she was suppose to lead. It reminded her that she had been cheated out of her crown. Her slim white hands tightened on her mare's reigns. 

"Aunt Delia?" Shea asked softly. She looked over at him to see him watching her with obvious worry in his beautiful green eyes. Eyes that took after her own.

She smiled at him. "Do not worry, Shea. I am fine. My dear friend Maggar Rathhausak should welcome us soon. His escort will pick us up the moment we clear the Tortallan boarder and cannot be seen by Northwatch."

"The newest Scanran threat? You've made treat with that trash?"

"That trash," said a man with dark black hair, fair skin, and blue eyes, "is her lover."

Delia smiled and dismounted. "Hello Maggar."

"Delia," he said with a nod, also dismounting. "This must be your nephew."

"I am terribly sorry for his manners. He didn't know."

"Tis alright, Delia." He looked at Shea. "We could use you, Tortallan."

"How so?" Shea asked, dismounting and joining the two lovers. Maggar looked at him with a smile - one Shea didn't like at all. It was leering, almost. It seemed that this warlord trash would help his aunt get her Crown - even if he would double cross her in the end.

"Your brother, Lerant... He is betrothed to a Keladry of Mindelan, is he not?"

"Yes, and I have already attempted to rid Tortall of her... Lerant saw through it - somehow."

"Hm..." Maggar smirked. "He shall not see through anything else." He turned to a short, dark man who stood beside him. "Isn't that right, Mahon?"

Mahon Danasura bowed to them all. He was a very short little man. His oily and dirty hair was blond, his beady little eyes were black as soil. And his hands looked like they were permanently stained with the blood of those he killed for power. The blood of millions of innocent children.

Shea smiled though. He smiled as the little man smirked.

Tortall would be stopped. And so would Lerant.

~

**Again! Sorry if I rushed this!**


	6. Twisted Love

A Meeting of Houses  
Act VII - Letters

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Warnings:   
Rating: R  
Pairing: Lerant/Keladry, Roald/Shinkokami, Buri/Raoul  
Summary: Kel is in an arranged marriage. Only, it's at the brink of the war with Scanra. Kel is a Knight - and has to follow the king's orders. Will she learn to love her future husband, as they fight together? Or is everything just doomed to forever be something you cannot fight?  
Archive:   
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.  
Notation: No, I am not putting Cleon and Kel back together. No, I'm not killing Lerant. Goddess...

~

Lady Aises of Heathercove stepped out of the elegant carriage that had carried her from Heathercove to the palace. Her small, white gloved hand let go of the footman's the moment she stepped out of the carriage. She hated to be in contact with someone of so low a standing.

She let go of her lovely silk skirts that were colored in a deep wine red. The long skirts flew to the ground as elegantly as water flowing from a stream. The skirts were bell shaped and accentuated her very slim hips and perfect curves of her chest and torso. The bodice of the dress was colored a deep violet, the color of the violets that grew in the palace gardens, tended by only the most experienced of gardeners. The sleeves of the dress were lovely - they clung to Aises' lovely arms.

Her long black as night hair was pulled up in a bun where little ringlets escaped from the confines of the band. Clips with bits of gems in them were stuck in her hair. And very soon, the entire court would be in envy over Lady Aises' tresses that were so dark, they had blue highlights. Her beautiful blue eyes were colder than ice - and lighter than the ice that coated Cleon's heart.

She was tall, elegant, and very well curved. What wasn't there to love about her? She knew exactly how beautiful she was, and that made her dangerous. Dangerous because she knew her beauty and was very vain. 

Cleon bowed to her - the vision of beauty and his soon-to-be wife. "Lady Aises," an woman next to Cleon spoke, "I'd like you to meet my son, Cleon of Kennan."

Lady Aises curtsied elegantly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, husband."

Cleon once again bowed to her. "I have been waiting to meet you, my dear."

Acis of Kennan watched her son's behavior with Aises. She knew he had been pining over his love, Keladry - the knight who most likely slept around with all her friends, just like that slut of a Champion. But it was time he meet the one who would slap him back into life. True, his heart was cold now, even to her - his mother. But the way the two went on together... It showed there was hope. The only thing Acis had to worry about was keeping Keladry away from Cleon.

~

Neal sat in Merric's room. "Why?" he murmured mournfully. "Why did she say no?"

Merric, Faleron, Seaver, and Esmond had been enlisted by both Roald and Shinko on the subject of Neal. He refused to try and be consoled. Shinko was worried as well, Yuki had locked herself in either her room or in Kel's. It seemed nothing could get her to come out, not even her mistress. But when Yuki was out, she looked like hell.

"Why?" Neal demanded, his red-rimmed eyes looking at them.

Shinko went over to him. "Neal, I do not know why. Yuki isn't angry, but hurt. I do not know why. She has been that way since you asked her. I will try and find out. Although she is either in her room or in Kel's."

Merric draped an arm around Neal's shoulders. "C'mon. Cheer up. We'll even let you berate us with your philosophy!"

Neal shook his head. "No philosophy. No books."

"Okay," Seaver said. "Now I'm worried."

"You don't understand," Neal muttered into his arm, switching position in his chair. "I need her. I need her more than anything... Even life." He sighed helplessly.

Roald bit his lip. "We could try and ask Kel what's bothering Yuki."

"The _last_ time Kel saw me she shut the door in my face, locked it, and went into another room. I could hear crying after a few minutes, though it was very muffled," Faleron said. "It's worthless to try and get her to talk to us."

Merric nodded. "To talk, yes. To apologize, maybe not." They all looked at him. "Remember what Lerant said? She was angry and hurt because we believed Cleon over her. We didn't even ask for her version."

"We should now, though," Roald said. They all nodded - except for Neal, who was sitting in his chair, looking out the window mournfully.

~

"Jon, do you really think that sending all our forces to the front is going to shove them off our land?" Alanna demanded.

"It worked once before," he muttered darkly.

"Yea, I know... But it's not going to work with this trash!"

Jon sighed, looking at her with blue eyes that were haunted. "Then tell me what to do, Alanna. If you've noticed, Scanra is the least of our worries." Alanna snorted, looking away. "Well, it is. You know it, and I know it."

Alanna turned to look at him, "Jon, we need to stay away from wars. You know that's my opinion. Even Raoul has that. We're tired of fighting. We're been fighting for the past twenty years. I know I love fighting, but this is not what I imagined."

Jon looked at her. "Then, pray tell, what is?"

Alanna looked at him, her eyes unreadable. "I don't know, but not this. It has been one thing after another, and there is no end in sight."

"So, you think we should give up?" Jon asked, voice sharp and eyes full of anger.

Alanna sighed, "Sometimes I think we should."

Jon stared at her. "What?" he asked, voice coming out as a squeak.

Alanna hid a smile. "You don't seem to understand, Jon. For some reason, even _with_ the Dominion Jewel, people constantly attack us. Have you ever thought that maybe it's _because_ of the Jewel?" Jonathan continued to stare at his Champion. "Hear me out," she said, holding up a hand. "Ever since I brought back that be-damned jewel, wars have popped up all over the place. The Immortals, the Coronation, and a lot of others."

"The immortals was because--"

"Because Ozorne wanted our land," Alanna told him.

"The Coronation was just--"

"The fact that my brother raised Roger and they went on a crazed rampage wanting to kill everyone."

"I--"

"Know it's true."

"Alanna--"

"Listen to me, Jonathan of Conté!" Alanna told him with anger in her voice. "Your father was the 'Peacemaker.' Ever since I got that fucked up idea to get the Jewel, everything seemed to go wrong. Everything happened _after_ the Jewel."

"Alanna... Roger wasn't after the Jewel."

Alanna looked away. "Still, it was preordained."

"Excuse me?" he demanded.

"Think about it," she pleaded.

"Alanna, what you are saying is pure crap. We need the Jewel. I refuse to get rid of it on the slight chance. How do we know things won't get worse?"

"We didn't need the Jewel before," Alanna argued, "why do we need it now?"

Silence followed.

"Thought so."

Jon watched her, and got up. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Alanna, you are out of your mind if you think to get rid of it."

"Am I?" Alanna demanded, slightly apprehensive of the way Jon was looking at her.

Afraid of what might happen if she didn't keep talking she said, "Jon you don't need the Jewel to rule, and it's doing more harm then good." As Alanna spoke she saw Jon's face come closer to hers, then before she could stop she felt his lips on her. They were soft and familiar feeling. Despite what she told herself, she missed these lips, these were the lips of her first love, and she longed for them. Suddenly, Jon drew back and blushed deeply.

"I'll think about what you said about the Jewel Alanna, but in my opinion we need it," he told her as he walked out of the room, leaving a very confused and shocked Alanna behind.

Alanna's eyes were wide and she touched her lips with shaking fingers. _ This can't happen..._

~

Dear Kel,

How are things in Corus? With the Middle Class hinting rebellion, it's hard to know if we'll lose soldiers up here. I personally haven't fought all that much, but people we know have. Sergeant Domitan for example, fell in field, and is in terrible condition but the healers think he'll make it. Even though it's almost Summer, it's still chilly up here, I bet it's warmer where you are in Corus. How are people reacting to the recent changes there?

Wishing you well,  
Lerant

Dear Lerant,  
  
Things in Corus are more than hinting rebellion. Both Lady Alanna and the King have been spending all their time pouring over books and trying to change the laws. They seem to be trying to stop this whole rebellion before it begins, but if you ask me, it's too late.  
How's Raoul? Is Dom being a good boy? Tell him if he's not, when I come up there, he's gonna get a nasty lecture. It is also still cold here, even for the beginning of summer. I hope the Sergeant is all right.   
To the changes in Corus...? The general take is outrage.

Till next time,  
Kel

Dear Kel,

I have to write this in a hurry, it sounds like we're about to go fight. If the general feeling of the rebellion in Corus is outrage, be careful where you tread, or I may not get a return letter someday. I told Dom what you said and he's been getting better. He tells everyone who was friends with you in the Third that you threatened him and he'd better get better and not fight any healers so he won't have to listen to a lecture from you. Would it be going too far to say I miss you?

Awaiting your letter,  
Lerant

Dear Lerant,

I hope you will be careful. I don't like it when men do crazy stunt to prove how heroic they are. but, of course you know that from my hurting Dom when he did that.  
The nobles in the Court aren't very happy. They're servants have begun to stop working. Some have outright quit - even if they are treasured friends of the family. In the City, many merchants are refusing to sell to anyone who is above a merchant. "No nobles" they say. For some reason, I get a very strong feeling of forebode.  
So, Dom is now afraid to get a lecture? People are fighting healers when hurt? I'll bring a fan with me when I come down and start giving them the medicine my mother gave _us_ when we fought healers.  
It would not be going too far, since I miss you myself.

Write back soon,  
Kel

Dear Kel,

It figures that the rebellion would come out when we need the supplies that the merchants sell the most, but I guess that's why they're doing it now. So that they might get the respect they want. It is infuriating to see that they want us to lose just to get money.  
Lord Raoul tells me to send his regards to you. What he didn't tell me to say is that he wishes you were here fighting with us, that we're in desperate need of commanders. Many can't keep their cool in pressure such as this and need someone to tell them exactly what to do. Dom's better now. He was out in a skirmish today, he also told me to tell you that you needn't come and lecture him that he's being a 'good little boy, only hurting the bullies'. Your letters bring so much clarity to this chaos around us, please bring me more sanity for this insane world. Keep writing.

Forever insane,  
Lerant

Dear Lerant,  
  
Ah, so you have become insane as well. I suggest you join the millions of ranks that have already begun to tie themselves up in Corus. I think many nobles have hung themselves so they don't have to deal with this rebellion.  
Fortunately, we may be able to get supplies from some merchants that Lady Alanna and Sir Myles know. At least they have decided to bargain with us.  
I will be up in Northwatch by Midsummer. With reinforcements _and_ supplies. I hope that the immortals aren't giving you too much trouble. Have you run into anymore of those metal creations?  
I'll keep you sane.

The truly insane one,  
Kel

~

Kel finished penning her letter to Lerant and waved the ink dry. Yuki was curled up in one of Kel's chairs reading Lerant's latest letter.

"He cares for you."

Kel nodded. "He is also insane." She put the letter down on the desk and sealed it. She let the green sealing wax drip onto the back of the folded letter. Once there was a reasonable puddle of green wax, she stamped it with her seal, an elaborate K.

"Many men are," Yuki said, handing Lerant's letter back to her.

Kel nodded. "And I know many men who are very insane." She looked over at the Yamani girl who looked as if she had been dragged through the twelve hells and back. "Yuki..." she said tentatively. "Why _did_ you refuse Neal?"

Yuki looked away. "I... I refused him because-"

A knock at the door interrupted them. Kel sighed, getting up and opening the door.

"Neal!" Kel yelped as he enveloped her in a hug. Yuki got up and slid out of the door, not noticed by Neal - but noticed by the others.

Neal let her go and stepped inside. Merric, Faleron, Owen, Seaver, Roald, and the rest of her friends followed him inside. "We need to talk to you, Kel," Neal said. She looked him over. Red rimmed eyes, haggard look to his face, he was much too thin and he looked like hell. Exactly like Yuki.

Kel, knowing that they wanted to talk about Cleon, changed the subject before it was even broached. "Yea, we do. Why did you ask Yuki to marry you?"

Neal visibly flinched and looked away. Suddenly, he looked like he was tired of crying. He was going to make this go his way, whether she liked it or not. "Well, excuse me, _Lady Knight_," Neal snapped angrily. "Sorry that i didn't ask your permission before asking your friend to marry me!"

"You should have," Kel yelled back at him.

[**Author:** JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! *grins* Ya know, Jerry Springer!]

"Why? Are you related to her?" Neal yelled.

"No! Because you hurt her! She's one of my best friends! You could have asked before hand to save her some pain!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, _Mindelan_?" Neal snapped out.

"You hurt her because she can't--" Kel said, then slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. "I... I shouldn't have almost told you that."

"Told me what?" Neal demanded angrily. Kel shook her head, and Neal grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "Kel! Tell me, dammit! I love her, all right?" He let her go and sighed, running a shaking hand through his mused brown hair. "I'm sorry. I love her. I just... I need her? All right?" He looked at Kel's wide-eyed face and sighed, sinking into a chair, head in hands.

Merric stepped over to Kel. "Our main reason for being here is--"

"You you're about to talk about the Lord of Kennan, then just leave. I'm not in the mood," she snapped.

"We came to apologize," Owen said. "Cleon's a ruddy liar. We--"

Everyone looked at Kel, shocked to see tears running down her face and to hear choked back sobs coming from her. Even Neal looked up, eyes wide in shock. Never had they seen her lose it. She was the brave one, the one who could keep her head through anything. And here she was, crying. In front of them.

"K-kel?" Faleron asked, s

softly. He went over to her, and hesitantly drew her into his arms. She didn't resist at all, she let him hold her and hush her.

After a while, Kel pulled away from Faleron and whipped her eyes. "I-I-I-I'm sorry..." she stuttered, attempting to save her ruined dignity.

"Kel, it's all right to need someone's shoulder to cry on," Roald said in his soft way.

She nodded, not looking at any of them.

"We're sorry," Faleron said, tilting her face up and kissing her cheek. "We should have asked for your side before we believed Cleon. We should have known that it wasn't like you at all to just blow up at Cleon like that." Everyone chorused an agreement, though not a very cheerful one. It was soft and sad.

Kel looked at them all and nodded. "I... I guess I owe somewhat of an explanation?"

Neal smirked. "You better believe you do, Mindelan." She smiled, though they could tell it was half forced. She might not be falling off her emotional cliff anymore, but she was still close to the edge.

~

_Gather yourself at the seashore  
and I will love you there_

_Assemble yourself with wild things  
with songs of the sparrow and sea foam_

_Let mad beauty collect itself  
in your eyes and it will shine, calling me_

_For I long for a woman  
with nests of wild things in her hair_

_A woman who will kiss the flame_

~

Neal finished writing the poem, and sealed it with his seal. On the front of it, he wrote in elaborate lettering, _Yuki_. He also picked up a small notebook and stared at it. Should he also give this to Yuki? Would she even read it if he did? He sighed and then also sealed it. He wrote a quick missive to Kel, wrapping the letter and book together with the missive to his friend.

_Kel -   
Give this to Yuki if I don't come back.  
Pray for me, dear friend...  
- Neal_

"Neal?" Alanna asked.

"Coming!" he yelled after her. He walked over to one of his servants - one who was a dear friend of his. "Can you deliver this to Kel for me?"

"Of course, Neal."

"Thank you."

"Neal?"

"Yea?"

"Be careful and come back."

Neal nodded and left.


	7. Letters

A Meeting of Houses  
Act VIII - Near Death

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Warnings:   
Rating: R  
Pairing: Lerant/Keladry, Roald/Shinkokami, Buri/Raoul  
Summary: Kel is in an arranged marriage. Only, it's at the brink of the war with Scanra. Kel is a Knight - and has to follow the king's orders. Will she learn to love her future husband, as they fight together? Or is everything just doomed to forever be something you cannot fight?  
Archive:   
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.

~

Yuki,  
If I only knew what I did, what I said, wrong. I'd fix it a million times over, but if I try to talk to you, you shut me out. Alanna recently came in. She wanted me to the supply lists again. Oh no, here she comes; I'd better hide. You know she loves to torture me with the slightest provocation. Right now you probably think I deserve it.  
- Neal

Yuki,  
Things here at Fort Mimiatchi have been quiet recently, leaving almost-silence in which I think of you - and all my other friends - but mostly you. I can't seem to live without you. I love you so much. But you are forever shutting me out. Why? Why? That's all I want to know... Why?  
- Neal

Yuki,  
I've been busy lately, they had me checking the supplies. We're not low yet, but we'll reach there soon with how we've been wasting them. The rebellion isn't adding much to the cause. I wish that these merchants would stop being so voracious. After all, it is them that we're fighting for. We're trying to protect them and all they want is for us to stop oppressing them! If you ask any of us, we're not oppressing them! I'd better go, I hear a rider approaching. It's my "job" to "greet" the messengers.  
- Neal

Yuki,  
Remember the rider I told you about? I just found out the news he brought. It's all over camp. The letter was originally for the Lady [from, none other than the King], but watch how fast news spreads around a camp of overly bored warriors. Lord Wyldon, my old training master, is dead. Someone got lucky. He and Owen were riding down to Cavall and a troupe of bandits attacked them. Owen's back up in the palace, so you might have already heard this. I never liked him very much, the Stump, but he was a great man. I wish his family peace...  
- Neal

Yuki,  
I know you'll never see these letters, so I'll tell you this now. If you're never going to talk to me again, I wouldn't mind dying out here.  
- Neal

Yuki,  
I'm riding out at dawn to Northwatch. They need more knights and general warriors there. Here it's been so calm that most of us have been gambling, fighting amongst ourselves and giving the Lady a headache. After all, the Scanrans won't come down this far their boarder. I never did tell you where the Fort was located.  
It's right near the River Drell on the corner of Galla, Scanra, and Tortall. It seems to be small. No one even knows it's here, which doesn't surprise me at all. Well - I'd better start packing up the only thing I have. Your fan...   
- Neal

Yuki,  
I'm up at Northwatch now. I've been seeing more action here, but I'm not very sure that's a good thing. The carnage is unspeakable. There isn't a dead body in this whole camp that hasn't been skinned, decapitated, or gutted out. Heads appear on stakes on the Scanran side. Sometimes the heads of men are nailed to our walls with knives in the middle of the night. The Scanrans don't just kill people, they mutilate them. It's hard to sleep when you hear the screams of those captured by Scanra. Once you're captured, you might as well kill yourself right then and be done with it. No one gets back from that side alive.  
- Neal

Yuki,  
I can't believe how long it's been since I've been home. It's actually been a little over three months. But it seems longer. I saw Lerant today. He seems well enough, but I didn't talk to him. He's still hot at us about Kel. But he's gotten himself a very good standing. Dom's been praising the way he's being calm in battle. Wouldn't be surprised if Raoul leveled him up pretty soon.  
- Neal

Yuki,  
When I woke up this morning, I had an arrow in my arm. Needless to say I was very awake when that happened. The Scanrans planned a night attack, and it worked. Around seventeen men are dead. Twenty, including me and Lerant, are wounded.  
- Neal

Yuki,  
I won't be able to write for a while. I'm going on an old-fashioned spying detail, in which you spy without infiltrating the enemy, but by hiding and listening. I hope I don't come back dead.  
- Neal

~

Yuki folded up a long yellow and blue Northern silk dress. It was one that Keladry had talked her into getting last Midwinter. It was beautiful, and the look on Neal's face when she wore it was priceless. She looked at it and suddenly was torn between hatred and crying. She missed Neal with a passion. Only she knew she couldn't marry him.

"So, I'll come and see you in the Isles. Well...As soon as I get a chance! It'll be nice to go back" She began to pack away the little _kokeshi_[1] and _makenki-neckos_[2] that Yuki had brought with her. "D'you think Cricket will be okay with your leaving?" Yuki nodded silently. She hadn't spoken the entire time they had been packing nearly an hour. "So, Yuki, I can-"

"Keladry," Yuki cut her off quietly. "Stop trying to fill the silence. You want to know why I said 'no' to Neal."

"Well, I know... I think...," Kel stammered.

"I wouldn't be able to carry on the Queenscove name for him. And he's the only son left, so it's rather essential."

"Yuki... He's not the only son," Kel said softly and gently. Her two friends were at war with each other - yet both were pining away. It was obvious to her that the two loved each other. Both of their personalities were fitted for each other. The way they argued, it was like they were two ends of a circle. They both loved to fight and argue, to talk and flirt. They were _made_ for each other. It broke Kel's already fragile heart to see her friends hurting when they both wanted each other.

"But... I though his brothers were killed in the Immortals War," Yuki murmured.

"His two eldest brothers were killed. He has about three or four more."

"Oh..." Yuki said unresponsively. "Well... The answer is still no. People in these eastern lands are judged far too often on their offspring. They look down on you for only one child."

"King Roald and Queen Lianne weren't judged on only having one child," Kel pointed out. "That child was King Jonathan."

"Nayuko... Please," Yuki whispered, using the Yamani name Kel had gotten when she was in the Islands. "The answer is no... It will remain no. Please do not try to change my mind..."

Nayuko looked exasperatedly at her friend. How could she convince Yuki that Neal wouldn't care? Children were not what was on his mind - only Yuki and the love he felt for her.

~

A few weeks later, Yuki was directing the servants to get ready to load her luggage onto a ship. She was finally getting out of Tortall... The land that reminded her so much of Neal it hurt to breathe. She knew that she couldn't escape life by running away. She had already written home, asking if they would be able to find _someone_ to marry her... Yukimi doubted anyone would care to marry her.

"Yuki!" Kel cried, running into the room.

"Nayuko... I am leaving," Yuki said, looking away from the terror-struck person in front of her.

"YUKIMI NOH DAIOMORU!" Nayuko yelled at her. The Yamani was in shock. "Stop with your disgusting pride and LISTEN to me!"

Yuki was too shocked to do anything but stare at her friend. She realized that tears were coursing down Nayuko's face. "N... Nayuko... What's wrong? Is Lerant hurt?"

"No..." Kel said tightly. "Neal is. He's almost dead." Yukimi stared as Kel thrust a letter into her hand. While she read, Kel left the room. Yuki's face turned pale and she dropped the letter.

~

_Yukimi noh Daiomoru -  
Though Neal has been up here months already, he has gotten barely a scratch. Since he is forever looking like a man without a heart and talks about you so much many of the men have threatened to gag him, I feel you must know. During a surprise attack, he was hurt.  
I am not being melodramatic when I say badly. He's near dying, Yuki. He keeps asking for you, in and out of delirium. I can only hope this (and him) reaches you before it's too late. I don't think he'll last more than a week from now; he's that bad. Please watch over him, Yukimi. He needs you now more than ever. More than you will ever or could know._

_Sincerely,   
Lerant of Eldorne_

Author: Uhm... Don't hurt me? Dun worry, people. I'll try and get the parts out quickly. *laughs evilly* I suspect you will all be killing me?

[1] - Little dolls that the Japanese people make. They're small, wooden, and shaped like a Japanese person. Think chibis.  
[2] - It's the Japanese term [_makenski-neco_] for lucky cat. Kel's little lucky waving cats are called _Makenshi-Neco_s.  
[3] - C'mon! Kel has GOT to have some Yamani name. I'm very tempted to name Lerant Tamahome or Hotohori.... *grins* Jae-Jae is obsessed with _Fushigi Yuugi_. Hehehe.... ^-^


	8. Near Death

A Meeting of Houses  
Act I - The Betrothal

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Warnings:   
Rating: R  
Pairing: Lerant/Keladry, Roald/Shinkokami, Buri/Raoul  
Summary: Kel is in an arranged marriage. Only, it's at the brink of the war with Scanra. Kel is a Knight - and has to follow the king's orders. Will she learn to love her future husband, as they fight together? Or is everything just doomed to forever be something you cannot fight?  
Archive:   
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.  
Notation: Idea conceived at the movie theater while watching _Tomb Raider_.

~

Lerant of Eldorne scowled at his parents. "Why do I have to marry?" he snapped.

Lady Celestyn looked at her son. "Dear, you are the heir. Certain sacrifices must be made."

Lord Aimel sighed, clapping his son on the shoulder. "My sister cost us much. Including the displeasure of the Crown. We need to try and align ourselves with a House that is in favor of the Crown."

Lerant sighed, sitting down. "What would you have me do?"

Celestyn smiled at Lerant. "We have contracted a betrothal with the Mindelan House. They have a daughter, the youngest of their children. Her name is--"

"Keladry?" Lerant asked, eyes flickering.

Aimel frowned. "Yes. Do you know her?"

"She was Lord Raoul's squire. Of course I know her."

"Good!" Aimel said, clapping his hands together. "We shall send a messenger along to tell the Baron that we agree to it."

"And extend an invitation for the family to come to celebrate the betrothal," Celestyn said, smiling. She kissed her son on the cheek. "Love, this won't be so bad. Look on the bright side."

Lerant nodded, sighing.

~

"Keladry!" Baron Piers called. He smiled happily, holding a piece of parchment. Keladry's mother, Ilane, was next to him.

Kel looked up from feeding Arrow a dried cherry. "Yes, Papa?"

"Now that you're a knight, would you consider marriage?"

Kel looked at them. Had they worked something out with Kennan? "With who?"

Ilane smiled. "We have made a betrothal with House Eldorne."

Keladry stared. "Lerant?"

"You know him?" Piers asked, frowning.

"He was the standard-bearer in Third Company."

Piers nodded. "Very good! Now, I suggest you pack. We shall be leaving for Eldorne within the week."

Kel nodded, feeling as if her world was crashing down. "Yes, Papa," she said softly. Her parents left her with her thoughts. She couldn't believe this. She was to marry someone who had hated her on sight.

_But got to like you, even if you were Raoul's squire,_ said the treacherous part of her mind. _And he's isn't half that bad looking. Level brown eyes that warm up once you know him. That blond-brown hair that flops into his eyes every now and then. A firm chin and a perfect nose. He is more handsome than the King in some regards. And at least _he_ is fair and knows when to give up the fight and accept things._

Kel scowled at herself in the mirror. _He's four years older than me!_ she snapped at that small part of her mind.

_Cleon's only three_.

_Shut up!_ Kel yelled at herself.

She began to get out the things she'd need for Eldorne. She wasn't looking forward to this at all.

~

Lerant sighed, and watched as two of his girl-sibs begged one of the men-at-arms to show them how to use a bow. He had three sisters, but only two were younger than him. His other sister, Dione, was a year older than him. Janus was four years younger than him; Aerope was five. They were eighteen and seventeen - and were always begging Dione or him to teach them how to fight.

The two had both been sent to the convents - but had never been to Court. Their parents wanted to find perfect matches for them with Houses that were in the Crown's favor. It seemed that Aunt Delia had seriously harmed the economy of Eldorne. If only she had _thought_ before she had acted!

His brother, who was only two years younger than him at twenty years of age, came over to him. "Betrothed?" Shea asked, smiling.

Lerant hit him on the back of the head. "Watch out, Shea... You're most likely next."

Shea shook his brown hair out of his brown-green eyes. "Don't count on it. Our darling sister, Dione, most likely is next."

"I'm next for what?" Dione asked, coming over. She tossed her long braided blonde-brown hair over her shoulder. Her brown eyes were smiling. She was thin for a girl of three-and-twenty, and tall. She was willowy and beautiful - though very deadly. She knew all kinds of tricks on how to hurt you - it was Dione who had taught Lerant in the first place on how to fight.

Shea grinned goofily up at his elder sister. "Next for marriage!"

Dione hit him on the back of the head. "No one will marry me. I scare them all too much. You're next, Shea."

He frowned, rubbing the back of his head where both Lerant and Dione had hit him. "That hurt..." he muttered. "And who'd marry me?!" he yelped.

Aerope and Janus came over. They both grinned and hugged Shea. "Don't worry, Dearest Sibling!" Janus said, smiling. "I'm sure Mama and Papa will find _someone_ to marry a blockhead like you!"


	9. Scouting Mission Gone Awry

A Meeting of Houses  
Act IX - Scouting Mission Gone Awry

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Warnings:   
Rating: R  
Pairing: Lerant/Keladry, Roald/Shinkokami, Buri/Raoul  
Summary: Kel is in an arranged marriage. Only, it's at the brink of the war with Scanra. Kel is a Knight - and has to follow the king's orders. Will she learn to love her future husband, as they fight together? Or is everything just doomed to forever be something you cannot fight?  
Archive:   
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.  
Notation: Originally a lemon. You can find that version here.

~

"All right. How much supplies has Raoul requested?" Alanna asked Gary. She had come back when Neal had been injured, and had therefore been ordered to attend meetings. She wasn't too pleased with sitting in on this "planning" meeting. But, as a part of war council, she had to do this. Jonathan was with Kalasin, arguing over her marriage and all that good shit. A new prince or king - or some type of royalty - was coming and Kalasin was not in the mood. Alanna _almost _pitied Jonathan.

Of course, after that kiss, she tried to avoid being alone with him. She just didn't know what to make of the kiss. It wasn't just a friendly kiss... Alanna's mind was trying to analyze every detail of the kiss. Why had Jonathan kissed her? Did she enjoy it, after her first reaction of shock and panic? Why couldn't he have just left things as they were? Did he still love her? Had he forgotten about Thayet? about his children?

"Alanna?" Gary asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hunh?" she asked, a note of panic in her voice. Her violet eyes were wide.

Myles, Duke Gareth, and the Lord Provost were sitting at the table. A few moments ago they hadn't been there. They all had piles of maps, plans, letters, and lists. Obviously they were there to help her and Gary. Jonathan was still with his daughter, probably. Kalasin was very stubborn. The afore mentioned three were watching her, eyes shadowed with worried.

"Are you all right, my dear?" asked Duke Gareth softly.

"I'm fine, your Grace," Alanna said, ducking her head as she answered. "Just... Wondering what's going to happen come the next few months. The war hasn't even started, and already we seem to be in trouble."

"We shall get through it," the Provost said in his blunt way. "We'll show those... _Bastards _that they can't mess with Tortall and come away unscathed!" He slammed his fist down on the table, making some of the cups jingle.

Alanna smiled, eyes crinkling with mirth. Trust the Provost - named the Old Demon by many thieves, and for a good reason - to be that energetic. He was at least over sixty-years of age, but he was still as energetic as anyone in their twenties. Her smile slowly faded as she thought about a letter she had gotten from Raoul.

"Myles... What do we know about these metal things? George says the thie--" she looked at the Provost who only grinned and nodded. Alanna was surprised. So he knew George was a less than honest noble? That he still was the King of the Thieves. Well, that would be something to ponder when she had the time. "George says the Scanran thieves aren't stealing anything. It seems their Council of Ten is setting those metal monsters all over their country and ours."

"Maggur is very smart," Myles said softly. He sighed, "We have the metal contraption, but haven't a clue as to how it works. If we could get one that was working... Or even the full story about the one we have..." He looked very thoughtful, "Has Keladry left for the North yet?"

Alanna shook her head. "She leaves with the supplies and replacements in a few weeks. Once we can gather what Raoul has asked for, that is..."

"Good," Myles said, bridging his fingers. He got up abruptly and left to go find a servant. He returned a few minutes later, a confused Kel behind him. "Please, have a seat, Keladry." So, sat she did.

"Do not worry, my dear," said Duke Gareth kindly. "You are not in trouble. We only wish to ask you about that... Metal contraption you and Third Company brought down."

Keladry visibly relaxed. Alanna sighed, looking away and sitting back in her chair. She wouldn't be needed to question Keladry. Let the others worry about that. She, herself, had far too many other things on her mind. Specifically a dark-haired man who had kissed her not to long ago. Why had he done it? Alanna could have cried in vexation and fear. For, yes, she was afraid.

Afraid of _him_.

~

Lerant read the letter he had just received from Kel. He smiled softly and then went to go find Dom and Raoul. He found the two in the mess hall. Dom had a bowl of black bean soup all over him, and the bowl on his head. Raoul looked at the Sergeant with obvious amusement. Flyndon was sitting down, head in his hands, muttering darkly to himself.

Lerant frowned at the two. "What happened?" he asked with suspicion. 

Dom pointed at Raoul, his blue eyes sulky and angry. "He did."

"We were having a simple debate on which food was the sloppiest. He said his chicken was sloppier than my soup. So, I proved him wrong." Raoul grinned wickedly and stuck his thumbs in his breeches pockets.

Lerant shook his head. "I'm quoting Kel on this, my lord. 'You are a very bad man.'"

"Oh, I do know it!" Raoul said happily.

"What brings you here, Lerant?" Flyn asked, glaring at the one covered in food and the one grinning like a psychopath.

Lerant held up the letter. "Kel's coming back up with supplies and reinforcements. From what she says here, 'Two Rider squads, a squad or so of knights and - if they have any - their squire... And also a thirty-man replacement from the Fifth Company. We should be there a few days to Midsummer.'"

"How much in the way of supplies?" Flyn asked.

Lerant scanned the letter quickly. "She says around four or ten."

"That's Kel for you," Raoul said, grinning. "Anything else she says?"

"Yea, she told me to tell Dom she's bringing a '_shukusen_' with her. I think it's a warning to be good, Dom."

"What's a she-ken-sun?" Dom asked, taking the bowl off his head, and getting the towel someone had fetched him.

"Shoe-coo-seyn," Lerant corrected. "It's a lady's fan. Yamani. It's that steel contraption Neal got from Yukimi."

"Oh!" Dom said, eyes showing knowledge of the spoken object. "Those are those pretty fans that slice poles like sausage, right? All the Yamani ladies have them, or so I believe."

Lerant nodded. "They're about as deadly as a glaive. If not even more so."

Raoul smiled cheerfully. "Yes, and it's catching on in Tortall as well. Her Majesty and Princess Kalasin both want one. Buri and Alanna just want those glaives."

"Of course," Buri said, popping up behind them all. "Glaives are a good all-purpose weapon. Alanna just wants it instead of those wooden pikes... Which makes a lot more sense. The enemy won't see it coming."

"True... Very true," Raoul said, stroking his chin. He had a far away look in his eyes that meant he had suddenly gotten hit with a brilliant idea.

Buri stared at Dom, her face confused, her eyes slightly slit. "What?" he asked, looking at her.

"Why are you covered with soup and beans?"

~

When Kel arrived, about four days till Midsummer, most of Third Company was tending to their recent wounds. The Scanrans had just attacked Northwatch only a matter of minutes before Kel and the others had arrived. It was a good thing that they had come with the supplies when they did. They were welcomed with shout of relief.

Kel walked into the Healers' section of Northwatch, whacking her slender - and regular! - Yamani lady fan into her palm. She saw Dom and automatically walked over to him. The fan was open now, and she whacked it closed on the top of his head.

"Ow!" he cried out in pain. Pain from the fan cracking on the crown of his head and the pain he got when the healer poked him in the side. "What was that for?" he cried out.

"That," Kel said, once again whacking the fan into the palm of her hand, "was for getting hurt. Didn't I tell you to behave?"

"Yea - Lerant passed it on... I'm just very glad that wasn't one of those steel thingies the Lilies use."

Kel looked amused. "I have one of those, too. You'll get a dose of that one, only later. When you're out of the Healers and nicely healed. That way I can send you _back_ to them," she said too cheerfully for Dom's taste.

"Yea, yea, yea..." Dom muttered, wincing as the healer once again probed the wound. "Go find Lover-boy..." She glared at him and once again whacked him with the fan. She turned on her heel and left. The next person she ran into was Buri.

She grinned. "Well met, Kel! Come with me; Raoul will be wanting the news of Corus."

Kel smiled. "That'll be easy. Lady Alanna gave me a letter to give to my lord."

Buri chuckled. "Is Jon still driving her out of her mind?"

"I believe so," Kel said, laughter lighting her hazel eyes up.

Buri steered her into a large room. It was like the Council room in Corus, only it was much brighter and it looked more inviting. The long, large, and wide oak table was strewn with maps, lists, names, tokens, diagrams, and other various instruments. The various squad leaders and officers of rank sat or stood around the table. On a smaller table, set against the wall, fruit, water and wine had been set out. The windows were wide open, but no breeze came through. it was hot, but not as hot as it could be.

Flyn, Raoul, and other squad leaders greeted the two women with welcome. Lerant, tipping back in his chair, grinned at Kel. It was quite obvious that the men of Third Company had missed their personal lady squire. Many of them knew what Kel could do and valued her for it; others liked her just for her being female. Kel would divulge that it was rather sexist of them men, but Buri said they behaved better for it if they saw a woman.

"What news have you brought us, Lady Knight?" Raoul said, grinning.

"The official start of the war," Kel said, smile leaving her face. Those six little words cleared away any joy or - really - any happy emotion anyone had been feeling. Raoul, who had been standing, sat down.

"So Jon declared war?" Raoul asked softly.

Kel nodded and handed Raoul an envelope that dripped wax and ribbons. The seals of the King, the Council, King's Champion, Naxen as advisors, and various other seals. Then, on another piece of parchment was, mage signatures dripped all over the page. "They declared it the day we left," she said softly. "His Majesty is pulling all of the troops that aren't needed in the south, east, and west to the north. He's assigning various groups of the Guard here and near the other forts."

Flyndon hissed softly. "So it's official now? The war has begun?"

Kel nodded, eyes shadowed. "We can do whatever we want to the Scanrans. If we take prisoners, we can kill them. Use any means to get information," she said softly. 

Raoul looked at Kel. "We have full reign to do whatever we want to the scum, hm?" He exchanged glances with Flyn. "Wonder who gave that 'go ahead.'"

"Most likely Naxen," Aiden said.

"Yea, but which one?" Volorin asked.

"His Grace, most likely," Raoul said while Kel took a seat next to Lerant. "Gary is more interested in his papers than in junta."

"That is actually very true," Buri murmured, pouring herself some wine. "Gary is the philosophical type, not the warrior type. Duke Gareth is the warrior of the Naxen clan."

Raoul nodded. The mood in the room had gone from light and cheerful to dark and heavy. A new weight had settled over them all. Many of the men that were fighting were going to want revenge to the fullest extent. Once they heard that the military had full rule over what happened, they'd be in rapture. No one loved the Scanrans - not in the least.

~

Later that night, Raoul was passing the length of his room. Buri sat on the bed, watching him.

"Stop it, you're giving me a headache," said Buri softly. "No one thought we'd have the choice on whether someone lived or died outside the battlefield."

"It's not that Buri," Raoul said, sitting down, scrubbing his face with his hands. "This is more than just some moral dilemma. True, we have the choice to choose whether this man or that man gets to live. Even if they are Scanrans - no one deservers to have the choice of torture."

Buri kissed him. "Hush, love. Things will work out in the end. We just won't take any prisoners. Or, if we do, send them straight to Myles and Corus."

Raoul looked at her, his eyes looking haunted. Buri knew he'd seen things that would scare her cold. Alanna and various other hard core warriors had the same haunted look every now and then. She sighed, taking his face in her hands. "Lover, look at me." He raised his eyes to hers, the darkness still there. She kissed him softly. "What can I do to stop this melancholy of yours?"

Raoul held her closely. She knew that inside he was shaking like a terrified little boy. She knew she should play mother to him, but she couldn't. Her plans for the night melted away to nothing except staying with her love and trying to comfort him. She scooted up the bed. Raoul did the same, his strong arms wrapping around her and holding her close. They didn't need to speak; they needed just to be near someone in silence.

They would talk when they needed too. Maybe it was the fact that Raoul had been through so much, was so carefree... But he stood on a support of three things:

Job  
Love  
Friends

~

"A scouting mission?" Lerant asked.

Raoul nodded. "Both you and Kel are perfect for this. Both of you know how to be invisible in the woods. You both know stealth, have wits, and can work together."

Kel nodded. "Works for me," she said. "And it makes a lot of sense."

"Now... Wait a moment, Raoul," Flyn said. "The two are betrothed. What makes you think they won't be doing something else while suppose to be doing their job?"

"Ah, Flyn! You worry too much!" Dom said, grinning. "Kel and Lerant would never do a thing like that! Sometimes they may be sorely tempted to strangle each other, but it makes no difference." Lerant and Kel tipped back in their chairs while Raoul, Buri, Dom, and Flyn all argued.

"Hm... Sounds like Flyn thinks we might forget the task and get a little 'randy' and have some fun," Lerant said, smirking. "Not a bad idea, I tell you."

Kel choked. "What?" she asked, trying to stop laughter before it even stared.

He looked at her innocently. "What?" he asked, blinking his eyes and looking so innocent that Kel burst out laughing. After a few moments, Lerant joined her in laughter. The four adults looks at them, shook their heads and went back to yelling at each other. After around twenty or so minutes of arguing, Raoul and Dom had won - Kel and Lerant would scout out the border. So, a few hours later they sat in a tree on a branch that could fit at least one wagon full of supplies comfortably. It was one of those old oak tree that were wide, fat, thick, and rather comfortable to sleep in.

They were chatting softly about this and that. Their minds only half on the conversation. They slightly touched the topic of the wedding.

Lerant pulled out of his daze and grinned wickedly. Kel was sitting on the branch next to him, swinging her legs and looking bored. His fingers began to play with the pendant she had given him the morning he had left Corus; his mind lingered on the thought of the kiss she had given him. It seemed to him that it was time to pay her back for that kiss. He smirked and took a leaf off of a twig near his thigh. He flicked it under her ear and the base of her neck. She shivered and turned, to ask him to stop. He grinned sweetly, gabbed her face and kissed her deeply. When he let her go, she was gasping in shock.

"Lerant!" she squeaked.

He chuckled. "Payback," he said, smirking even more.

"For what?" she demanded.

**[CENSORED]**

Slowly they pulled away from each other. A light summer breeze drifted over them, making them shiver with their skin that still was warm. The air was what made the two hurry into their clothing. That, and the approaching sounds of people.

"Shit..." Lerant cursed, his hand still holding Kel's, fingers entwined.

Kel pulled out the spy glass from her belt and put it to her eye. "Scanrans," she confirmed.

Lerant held her closely. "Wait until their closer to us. We'll drop in on them."

She moved closer to Lerant. "There aren't that many of them," she murmured.

"Good," Lerant said, satisfied. "We can handle them then. No need to call for a squad to come."

Kel nodded, putting a finger to her lips in the signal to hush. Lerant looked at her, confused. She pointed down below them at the blond Scanrans who were creeping through the woods. The two of the simultaneously reached for their bows and arrows. They both took aim at the two archers in the front and shot.

Their arrows flew true.

They took aim again, and again. Each time, their arrows hitting their mark.

"That's only five," Kel murmured softly. "There were at least fifteen." Then the tree shook.

"And there would be the other four," Lerant said, grabbing hold of the old tree.

"Knock it down," came the sharp order of a man. "Get the spies down here."

"Yea..." Kel muttered. "But where are the other eleven?"

"Ready?" Lerant asked, putting his bow and quiver on his back. He check to make sure all his weapons and clothing were tightly tied on.

Kel nodded, doing the same check. "On the count of three."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

The two jumped down from the tree. Kel went into a high kick she had learned in the Islands, as Lerant landed in a roll. He drew his sword as Kel's foot hit her target straight in the throat, crushing his windpipe. Lerant sliced about him with his sword, wounding and killing as many Scanrans as he could get to. When Kel rolled to her feet, she reached to her glaive to have someone smack it out of her hand. Not having any weapons close to her body, she resorted to Shang. 

Lerant counted in his head the number of Scanrans Keladry had seen: five archers, four pike-men, and eleven sword fighters. The archers were dead and the pike men had fled. So, this must be the eleven swordsmen. Lerant killed his opponent quickly and looked around. Kel had just smashed the nose of a man, sending bone shards into his brain, with the heel of her palm.

The man fell to the ground dead, and no one else made a move to attack them. Lerant looked around confused as Kel pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Lerant quickly totaled the rest, there were nine left.

"Where's the rest of them?" she gasped, grabbing her glaive.

"Right here!" a spidren hissed, dropping down on Kel. She yelled and beheaded the thing, it's acid-like blood spilling on her arm and burning through a few layers of her skin. She hissed in pain, her blood flowing down her arm in a river.

Lerant was ambushed by two Scanran swordsmen. One scored on him, their blade sinking into his calf muscle. There was immense pain as Lerant's leg collapsed under his weight. He swore violently. "It's a nest!" he called to Kel, who had just killed a redheaded Scanran in the back. Her glaive had sunk in and she had yanked, his spine was now showing through the skin.

"Great! Just what we needed!" she moaned. She rolled over to where Lerant was, killing a spidren who was on his way to hack Lerant's head off. "You guard my back, I'll guard yours," she whispered to him as they leaned against each other, back to back.

Lerant nodded. "Agreed."

"This should be easssssssy prey," a spidren hissed.

"Think again!" Kel snarled, beheading the monster while also getting a Scanran in the gut. The spidren's acid blood sprayed on her hand; she hissed, the pain overwhelming.

As Lerant got cut in his upper arm, he remarked, "You know... This is not going to be fun to get out of. We're out numbered."

Kel grinned wickedly, whipping her glaive around her, killing three enemies at once. "Bring it on."

Lerant smirked and finished the last Scanran off. "I couldn't have put it better myself..."


	10. Kiss of Death

A Meeting of Houses  
Act X - Kiss Of Death

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Warnings:   
Rating: R  
Pairing: Lerant/Keladry, Roald/Shinkokami, Buri/Raoul  
Summary: Kel is in an arranged marriage. Only, it's at the brink of the war with Scanra. Kel is a Knight - and has to follow the king's orders. Will she learn to love her future husband, as they fight together? Or is everything just doomed to forever be something you cannot fight?  
Archive:   
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.

~

Cleon gripped the hilt of the dagger, tears flowing like rivers down his face. Hot tears that when released fell like a torrent. Oh, how his heart hurt! He couldn't stand it any longer. His life since Kel's betrothal had been nonexistent. It had been hell. Sure, Aises was lovely. Her body was perfectly feminine and voluptuous. Her black hair was perfect, silky... It wasn't Kel's. Whenever Cleon saw Aises, he longed to see Kel. He hated the way he needed her; hated the way he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Dammit it all, he hated her, yet her loved her. A lovely thing such a remorseful poet would love. He knew it was stupid and foolish to hope she would come back to him and love him. It was hopeless - and yet still he hoped. Oh, stupid because he knew that Keladry was done with him. Impossible, because he had spread lies about her... He had turned almost everyone against her.

He understood why she would never come back. And somewhere, deep in his mind, it made him think life was no longer worth living. In a certain way, it wasn't. Toying with the knife's hilt, he thought of all the disdainful looks he had gotten of late. Mostly from all the knights, squires, and even some pages! Oh, that was laughable. Pages looking down upon a knight. He began to think about how it would be best for all if he died. After all, he deserved it. He was _nothing_; less than a flea. He wasn't honorable enough to love Keladry. He shouldn't live.

He was so involved in his thinking that he didn't notice his mother standing in front of him. He didn't noticed until she took the dagger out of his hand and smacked him violently. "How dare you!" she snarled violently. "Aises is our last chance for survival! You would be _wise_ to remember that!"

"Mother..." Cleon murmured. "I can't help it! Keladry..." He looked away. "I love her, Mother. At least, I think I do."

Acis sighed and hugged her dejected son. "If your father was still alive we would be able to do as we pleased."

"He's not alive," Cleon viciously snapped. "He's left us with no choice in life!"

Acis' eyes blazed. "He thought all the debts had been paid off! He hadn't any idea people would come after us, demanding to have his debts paid." The blaze of anger in her eyes died. "Oh, my love, I am sorry. The least of your fears is to deal with money, at least at this moment. Nothing matters, so long as you keep your head above this flood of anger that clouds us. Maybe someday you'll be able to find someone you love, if Aises does not survive, and wed them. But now, it cannot be, my son. Maybe the future holds something better for us all."

Cleon sighed, remembering the hatred and hurt in Kel's eyes. He remembered the searing pain when Lerant had given him a right hook. He saw the look of pure and undisguised hatred flare in the eyes of his previous friends. He remembered drinking and even drugging... and then using women to try and ease him hurt. He had become something he had hated the most. He had become what he had once made his friends - previous friends - promise to kill him if he turned into one. They would gladly kill him now, but not for that reason.

He drew a deep breath. "I shall try, Mother," he began slowly, "to forget about Keladry. I give you my sworn word that I will make this work with Aises. In the end, you are right. In the end, absolutely nothing matters. I can try as hard as I want, get as far as I can, but I shall never be able to have what I love. I might as well make everything work out for the best. It is all anyone can do; as much as a man can do."

Acis hugged her son around the shoulders and kissed him. Then she got up, taking the knife with her, and left. Cleon sat in the chair, staring at the fire, eyes unblinking. What was it that one poet had said about "nevermore?" The one who would forever - it seemed - mourn the wife he had had? Or was it about something else? A raven, perhaps?

_"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! -- prophet still, if bird or devil!  
By that heaven that bends above us -- by that god we both adore--  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within distant Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore--  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angel name Lenore."  
Quoth the Raven , "Nevermore."_

~

Alanna slammed her hands down on the table. "No!" she snapped at the tall, lanky youth sitting in front of her. "Forget it! I am _not_ letting you go up to Northwatch! For one thing, you're father would have my head. Another, it's too dangerous! Forget it! Get the idea _out_ your head, Thomas Dracon of Pirate's Swoop!"

Thom winced, hear his full name. "Ma... I'm a full war mage. I know how to take care of myself. Please... I want to help."

"Help by going _home_," Alanna half snarled at her son.

Numair and Daine both tried not to laugh. Daine had known Thom since he was six, while Numair had been there when he was still in the womb. They both had been called in by Thom to try and convince his mother to try and let him go up to Northwatch. The thing was, all of his teachers at the University agreed that he was the best at offensive magics. Not to mention, he wasn't half bad at defensive either. At the moment, Alanna was addressing her son by his full name... And giving him a headache.

"MAMA!" he cried out. Alanna stopped her rant. "I'm a mage! A war mage! I know that I can be of help to Raoul and Buri! Ask any of my teachers! I know as much war magic as you! Maybe even more!" he was downright pleading now, and he knew it. His hazel eyes were begging with her to let him try to help, his long fingered hands - gotten from his crafty father - were held out in entreaty. His body language was nothing but begging and pleading. He wanted to help; desperately, it seemed.

Alanna, relenting a little, shook her head. "Your father would kill me..." Her voice soft, almost uncertain.

"If it's just a matter of Da, let me handle it! I can talk him around! I know I can!"

Alanna shook her head, her resolve strengthening. "Forget it, Thom."

"Ma!" he cried out. "Please! At least let me try!"

Daine sighed, ready to insert her two cents. "Alanna, Thom can take care of himself. Also, there are other mages going up. He won't be alone. There would be plenty of people to look after him, make sure he doesn't overreach himself. Lord Raoul and Buri would be able to make sure that he stays safe, as well."

"It's not that bad for a mage up there, Alanna," Numair murmured, eyes serious, though sparkling with laughter. "He'd be safe, and very much out of the way. I'd say all the mages would be watching him with a strict eye. He's young, but powerful. He's a much more powerful war mage and healer than I am."

"You _aren't_ a healer," Alanna snapped violently out at him. Her violet eyes were slits, her mouth in a grim line, her brows downward in deep mistrust. It was a common reaction that Alanna had to anything she didn't like. George usually coaxed her out of it within a few minutes, but it was obvious this was not one of those times. Especially since George wasn't here and Jonathan had no idea how to deal with his Champion when she decided to be "motherly."

"Exactly," Numair said, cheerfully.

Daine rolled her eyes at her lover. "You _aren't_ helping here, Numair!" she warned.

Alanna's expression could only be described as frosty and full of ice. Her eyes were not hard jewels - no... They were ice; her violet eyes had a murderous glint to them and they radiated iciness. She wasn't pleased with this. No one knew why, that was for sure. Numair didn't, Daine didn't. "I refuse to let my seventeen year old son go into battle!" she gritted out.

Gary, leaning against the door, began laughing. "Alanna! Let the poor boy be!"

"Gareth of Naxen, no one asked your opinion," she said, saying the words as if they were each a full sentence. Gary, for his part, knew when to push, and when to pull. This was the time to pull and coax.

"Alanna, don't be unreasonable. He isn't your brother. Thom has a good head on his shoulders. He has morals, family, and he _knows _you'd put him on a spit and grill him if he got hurt. For another, he actually has a heart."

Alanna's eyes blazed in anger. "How _dare_ you speak of my brother!"

Gary raised and eyebrow, mobile face gone blank. Now was the time to push. "It's the truth. Thom of Trebond was a spoiled brat who knew that he could do whatever he wanted. He had the power, and he had _no_ equal. He knew that. He did what he wanted only because he was bored, if nothing else. Thom was a bastard. When you were here, he was remotely civil. Without you here to keep him in line, he was pompous bastard who knew that no one would stand up to him."

Alanna smacked him. Her face was ablaze in anger. Her body shook in anger, her nails dug into her palms, biting and cutting healed scars. Blood dripped from her white-knuckled fists to the floor. It was the only sound in the whole room except for the sound of breathing. Daine was in shock that the Lioness' temper had gone so out of her control. Numair, knowing who Thom of Trebond and what he had done, stood in silent shock. Thom, knowing very much about his uncle and his mother, went over to Alanna and pulled one of her bloody hands to him so he could heal her.

Gary, who knew what he was doing, nodded at her. "Alanna, your son is smart. He's seventeen. In close to a month, he'll be eighteen. Let him make his own choices for his life." With that, Gary turned and left, going back to the King's Study to go cheer his cousin up.

Alanna pulled her hands free from her son, collapsed into the closest chair, and put her head in her hands. "Do what you want," she said into her hands. Though Thom could hear exactly what his mother meant. He went over to her, pulled her left and right hands to him and healed them. He used his handkerchief to wipe the blood off his mother's face. He then kissed her and nodded.

~

Shea bandaged his hands and wrists and began to practice kicking the literal shit out of some Scanrans. His aunt had convinced Maggur to let Shea practice on a few of the greener warriors. Maggur, thinking this great sport, agreed. For the past three hours, Shea had been laying them all out.

He was livid. They were so close to capturing Northwatch, yet Maggur constantly fucked it up. The idiot's love for Delia had clouded his mind. Northwatch had no guards on during the night. They had magickal protections, but that was easy enough to break through. The warriors they kept were pathetic. Northwatch was a fruit just waiting to be picked.

It drove Shea mad to know they would never have it so long as Maggur was so interested in his aunt. With a primal roar, Shea laid out fifteen men in four to five minutes.

~

Kel stretched her arms above her head. Lerant looked up from the map they were both studying.

"Tired?" he asked softly.

"That obvious?" she smiled.

Lerant slipped closer to her in the bed and held her. She let her head rest on his shoulder, exposing her delicate neck. He stroked her hair while holding her around the waist. Lerant began to kiss the side of her neck, softly working his way down to the base of her neck where she was most sensitive to his ministrations. Kel squirmed and moaned under his lips, feeling the delicious pleasure running through her body like liquid fire. He smiled against her skin and continued to kiss her, going down a little lower to the hollow of her throat. He laid Kel laid back, undoing her tunic ties as she undid his. The two were just removing their shirts as someone knocked loudly on the door. Kel groaned loudly and pulled a pillow over her head. Lerant pulled his tunic back on and began lacing it up.

"Keladry? Lerant?" Raoul asked, knocking once more. "You two done with that map yet? Buri needs it." By that time Lerant had yanked the door open. Raoul was trying to hold back some obvious laughter. Kel still had the pillow over her head and Lerant look incredibly rumpled. Raoul couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "You two... Why don't you just move in together? It'd be easier." He picked the map up off the bed and gave them a wolfish grin. "Besides, we need a free room."

~

Two weeks later, it was the height of July. It was more than hot. Too hot to move. It was then that the bandits decided to raid Northwatch. The bandits were Scanrans, coming down from their hiding places to get money, food, and to smear some blood on their hands and faces. Occasionally, they took prisoners - but that almost never happened.

It was on one of these days a god descended to Northwatch. At least, according to Keladry. In the thick of the battle, during the sun's zenith, the gates to Northwatch flew open. A young god rode in on a stallion of darkness. The horse was beautiful, in and of itself. The body was as black as night, with a small white star on it's forehead. The mane and tail of the beautiful creature was like silver. The horse though, did not compete with it's master.

The young man dismounted and, in the same moment, beheaded a Scanran bandit with a sword that Kel didn't even see drawn. He landed, in a kneeling position, and then swirled up, stabbed a Scanran in the gut, and tossed a small dagger into the throat of an oncoming opponent. The Scanran who had caught the dagger in the throat choked, clutching at the small throwing knife. He coughed up blood and fell, dead, to his knees then to his face.

He made a cupping motion with his hands and brought them to his chest. Suddenly, the empty hands contained crackling violet edged with black magic. He pushed the magic away slowly, the ball growing in size until it was larger than a house. As soon as it touched a Scanran, they turned to ash. Soon, at least thirty piles of ash lay scattered on the ground. Silence followed and then the Scanrans ran.

The Tortallan warriors cheered. The young man smiled shyly and bowed elfishly. That's when Keladry saw him correctly. _Is he... Is he a _god_?!_ she thought in panic.

He was tall - at least an inch over six feet, maybe more. Tall and slender. The body of a young god. He was well muscled; more even then Keladry. You couldn't see the muscles clearly, but his semi-loose no-sleeves shirt showed a delicate ripple on the abdomen and defined the pure muscles of his arms. His long legs were perfect for running; long and slender, he could run away from anything. Of course, as his cloak was awry, she could see a black mark on his right shoulder. It looked like a cross, only the horizontal line through it was... A squiggle line. [ i.e. - ~ through | ] The same symbol was repeated on a long earring hanging from his right lobe, along with a medium sized silver stud earring.

His face was a different matter all together. He was beautiful! His face was perfectly tan - although she could tell his skin was naturally tan. His eyes were almond shaped, and hazel. An endless hazel. The green in his eyes was almost greener than the greenest emerald. And they seemed to pierce right through your body, searching your soul, your heart, and judging what they saw. Those beautiful eyes were set under even copper brows in a perfect forehead. His face was triangular, which fitted him very nicely. But then his hair... It wasn't too short, but it wasn't too long either. It _was_ long enough to fall sloppily into his eyes - which it did at that moment - but not long enough to warrant a hair tie.

Raoul walked over to the young god and shook his hand. "I still cannot believe your mother let you come."

The young god smiled. "I'm surprised too. But I knew you'd need my help!"

"Imp..." Buri muttered. "No wonder she sent you to us. Get you out of her hair!"

Raoul smiled, coughed, and pushed the young man forward. "This is our new war mage, everyone. Thom of Pirate's Swoop."

So the god was the Lioness' son! Kel would soon find out that indeed... He was the son of Alanna, maybe in more ways than one. For one fact remained - he was staring straight at Lerant, longing in his eyes.

~

Princess Kalasin of Conté smoothed down the long emerald skirts. She was terribly nervous. Tonight, she and Kaddar would announce their betrothal. She loved him, yes. So, why was she nervous? Maybe because she hadn't done this thing before in her entire life. She was only twenty, and wasn't very keen to be in public eye. Now, without her consent, she would once again be thrown into the endless hell that was the Court of Tortall.

King Jonathan stood up, as did Queen Thayet. Kalasin sighed and rested her chin on her hand. Her parents had been half happy, half non-caring. Her mother was Ecstatic with a capital E that Kalasin was getting married. While her father... Jonathan had only nodded, and looked out the window. Her father had changed, that much Kalasin knew.

"We have an announcement to make," Jonathan began. Everyone was quiet, eyes trained on the King and Queen of Tortall. "Today Princess Kalasin of Tortall and Emperor Kaddar of Carthak announced their betrothal." He gestured for the two to stand up. Kalasin did, as did Kaddar. The entire room applauded the two.

When the sound died away, Thayet smiled. "Let the feast begin!"

"Nice going, Kally," Prince Jasson murmured to his twenty-year-old sister. He pulled one of her curls. "Now everyone's going to be paying attention to us." The seventeen-year-old had gone to the University with Thom, but was still there. Jasson had dark blue-green eyes, and closely cropped black hair. He and Liam looked like twins, since they both had the same features - only Liam was taller and older.

"Or to her ladyship," nineteen-year-old Prince Liam murmured, jerking his chin in the direction of Alanna. It was rare to see the King's Champion at High Court, especially in a dress. But his was one of those rare times. Alanna was swathed in a fine silver-gray dress that clung to her torso, and then flowed into a beautiful bell-shaped skirt with layers of silver, violet, and black silks. The bodice was lined at the top with small rubies and amethysts. A silver lacy and elaborate necklace inset with many opals and diamonds adorned her neck, while two similar cuff-bracelets were attacked to her wrists. Her fiery red hair was pinned up with emerald butterfly designs. 

It was so unlike her that people stared and whispered about her while she conversed quietly with Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen and her adoptive father. Many people didn't care about whether she would be hurt or wounded by their rumors, but the all prodded their neighbors, asking if they knew why the lady dressed so. One thing caught Kalasin's eye - her father was staring at Alanna... No... It wasn't staring. More like the way a hawk watches it's prey. Kalasin suddenly realized that the look in her father's eyes was _lust_! It couldn't be! He loved her mother... Didn't he?

As soon as the soup came, she put that thought into the back of her mind. She was just about to take a sip of her soup when a cry erupted from her little sister, Lianne. The cry wasn't soft and polite, it was blood curling. Kalasin saw why in a few moments. Her brother Liam was face down in his soup, eyes wide, face blue, blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Bright Mithros!" Kaddar whispered, holding onto Kalasin so that she wouldn't faint.

"Liam..." Thayet whispered, eyes wide and face whiter than marble.

Alanna stood and extended her hand, violet magic pouring out from her palm. The magic coated the bowls and gleamed brightly. "It's all been poisoned," she announced clearly.

"Guards!" Jonathan called. Soon a few guards came to Jonathan's side. "Arrest those in the kitchen. We shall spell them later." He turned to those still seated in shock at the tables in the dinning hall. "My lords, my ladies. I suggest that you all stay in your rooms for the rest of the night. Rest assured, this assassin will be taken care of."

~

"Poison!" Raoul asked in shock. The messenger nodded. "How...? Oh gods... Liam..."

Thom was white. Quietly he asked, "What type of poison?"

The messenger shrugged. "I know not my lord. Your lady-mother is still trying to figure it out. She might need to call in an apothecary. She has suspicions, of which she would not tell."

Everyone nodded. Silently they each mourned the Prince.

~

Thom sat on a marble bench in the only garden in Northwatch. It was dying, for fall was coming quickly. He loved the desolation of this dead garden. There was one section over by an apple tree where he had coaxed some green life out of a bunch of dead seeds. There was a sweet patch of grass, small wild flowers, and a nest up in the apple tree. But today, he was far away from that area. If he felt like getting up, he would walk over to the patch and drain his magic away from it and watch it die.

For some reason, he felt like being cruel. He could not imagine why, but the small fact remained. He wanted to be cruel. Gathering lightening in his hand, he savagely threw it at the apple tree, destroying it in an impressive explosion. People had gotten used to hearing these small explosions. After the news had reached them, Thom had walked out and destroyed a small marble statue in the hallway. Raoul, who knew Thom had been very close to Liam, sympathized. Of course, he was told to go outside if he had a need to destroy something.

So that was why he was out here. No one would dare disturb him, not when he was blowing things up and in such pain. They were too afraid he would kill them. _Like that first Scanran attack_... He thought with sadness and anger. The Scanrans, upon hearing of Liam's death had attacked Northwatch, expecting them all to be in mourning. They hadn't expected to meet a mage who was ridden with such anger and grief. All that was left of those Scanrans was a circle of blackened earth fifty feet wide, only twenty feet from Northwatch.

A twig snapped behind him. In an instant, violet and black fire gathered in his palm while he drew his sword, spinning into an attack mode. What he saw made him forget his magic and drop him sword. Forgetting his magic led to a loss of control. "Look out!" Thom yelled as he tried to direct the magic toward a stone. The magic exploded the rock and a good three foot deep hole.

"Well, now we know what happened to those Scanrans," the girl said, smiling. Thom looked her over. She was tall, around five feet and nine inches, and built with obvious muscle. She had light brown hair cut to a little below her earlobes, and friendly hazel eyes with a few freckles. She wore a plain white shirt, a black tunic, and blue breeches. She wasn't astoundingly gorgeous, but she had a certain prettiness to her.

The young man beside her nodded. "You're pretty good. We saw your grand entrance. Quite impressive," he murmured. Thom had seen this young man from far away when he had first arrived, but had been to shy in front of the whole group to talk to him. _Aw shit_..._ I _do_ have a crush on him! Aw shit_... This young man was handsome beyond all of Thom's wildest dreams. Thom didn't mind being different. He especially didn't mind if he was attracted to both women and men. In a way, he thought it gave him a unique perspective on life.

The young man had closely cropped brown hair with messy bangs that fell around his ears and eyes. His brown-sable eyes were warm and full of laughter and joy. He was about an inch or two taller than his female counterpart. He was well built, with slightly defined muscles. His legs were long, hands slender, face slightly triangular. Not once in his life had Thom wanted to bed a male as much as he wanted to this one. His slim waist hinted more than perfect grace. His slender, long fingered hands hinted he would be perfect at picking pockets and even more intimate things.

The two noticed Thom staring. "I'm Lerant of Eldorne, and this is Keladry of Mindelan. And you're Thom of Pirate's Swoop."

Since what Thom would have said is "I'm all yours," it was a good thing Lerant introduced Thom for him. "It's nice to meet you," he murmured, keeping his eyes on Keladry and not Lerant.

"Did you know Prince Liam very well?" Kel asked, slightly un-nerved by Thom's hazel gaze. His eyes kept flickering from hazel to violet to violet-green to hazel again. Thom only nodded, now fixing his gaze on the ground, flushing. The three sat in silence for a few moments until Buri came out, messed up Thom's hair, and pulled Kel away for some advice.

"So, why did you become a mage and not a knight?" Lerant asked, softly. "Or even some type of warrior."

"I have to much magic," Thom murmured, trying not to look at Lerant. "It would take too much time and too much attention away from training to be a warrior. I settled for doing half magic and half warrior arts. The result is a war mage." Thom risked a glance at Lerant and saw a thoughtful expression. "Can I ask something personal?" Thom blurted out.

"Sure," replied Lerant, puzzled.

"Are you and Keladry a pairing?" Thom whispered, so scared of the answer.

"Yes," Lerant said, flushing a tad. "We have an arranged marriage that'll take place the week before Midwinter. Why?"

On that one word, Thom's heart broke. "I congratulate you." Thom stood up. "May I ask a favor?" Lerant nodded. "May I kiss you?" Thom whispered, his voice hardly audible. Lerant sat there in shock, inclining his head very slowly. Slowly, cautiously, Thom leant down and kissed Lerant very softly.

And before Lerant could fully react to the feel of another man's lips on his, Thom ran into the keep.


	11. Show Me The Sky

A Meeting of Houses  
Act XI - Show Me The Sky

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Warnings:   
Rating: R  
Pairing: Lerant/Keladry, Roald/Shinkokami, Buri/Raoul  
Summary: Kel is in an arranged marriage. Only, it's at the brink of the war with Scanra. Kel is a Knight - and has to follow the king's orders. Will she learn to love her future husband, as they fight together? Or is everything just doomed to forever be something you cannot fight?  
Archive:   
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.  
Notation: Originally a lemon. You can find that version here.

~

Lerant of Eldorne glared at his lover, fists clenching and unclenching in anger. His brown eyes blazed, his jaw hurt from gnashing his teeth together. "Why?" he demeaned of her.

Kel sighed, sitting on the bed, taking her tunic off. She acted as if none of this had any effect upon her. "I have to, Lerant. I don't have a choice."

"Is my lord sending you to track down this mage? Is Commander Tourakom? Their majesties? Keladry, you don't need to do this! I don't understand, and I'm not going to pretend that I do. This much I know, he is _dangerous_! Unless you have a death wish, you can't go!" he was shouting by now, that much he knew. Of course, at the moment, her safety was more important than worrying about the volume of his voice.

She looked up at him, her mask on. "It's just something I have to do. I didn't expect you to understand, Lerant. I don't need you to, either. Things are going to get complicated, and quickly at that. I have a job to do. No one here has sent me to go after this mage."

"Then what?" Lerant cried out, frustrated at the half answers Kel was giving him. "What's sending you after this mage? Kel, just talk to me. I need to know these things -"

"You need to know nothing."

"You're _wrong_, Mindelan! People worry about you, whether you want them to or not. It's not something you can help. I suggest you get over it. Now, answer my question!"

"I don't have to answer _anything_, Eldorne!" Kel snapped, temper getting the best of her. "You don't control me!"

"Men have power over women!" he snapped back at her. _His_ temper had flared and gone out of his control when Kel had calmly announced that she was leaving to go after a mage. While everyone was in a confused and shocked state, Lerant followed Kel as she left the room. And that had started this. Something he wish he had ignored.

Keladry sat there, eyes slit in anger. That one comment had been the breaking point. What she let loose was an impressive vocabulary of the Yamani language. Judging from the anger and tone in her voice, Lerant knew he wouldn't want to know what she was saying. Instead, he reacted as any male would when threatened.

He drew himself up to his full height. "Some women need more control than others. I believe you have just proven how completely immature you are." Turning on his heel, he left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

~

Thom sighed, pushing his magick into the tree he had destroyed. It wasn't the tree's fault he was angry, and it most certainly did not deserve to die. The tree was being very stubborn and refused to be healed. With an angry glance at the tree he stood up. 

"Don't care to live, hm? Your as stubborn as my mother! You wish to die forever?" Thom asked, hands on his hips. From the tree he could feel a silent apology. "Will you behave now?" The tree shuddered in it's own language. 

Thom smiled and once again knelt in the dirt. His hands glowed with the color of his magick. This time, the tree _accepted_ the power of Healing and relaxed. As the tree grew and regained it's damaged limbs, someone watched the redheaded mages form the shadows. 

~ 

Lerant stormed out of the living quarters, muttering about a certain headstrong female. He was arguing with himself when he walked out to the courtyard. He was startled out of his thoughts by the tall redhead. Lerant walked silently over to Thom, but stayed in the shadows. He remembered the last time her had startled Thom... He remembered it quite well in fact. And he remembered what had happened afterwards as well. 

"Don't care to live, hm? Your as stubborn as my mother! You wish to die forever?" Thom placed his hands on his slender hips, glaring at the tree. Those hips led to long legs... And impure thoughts of another man. Lerant tuned out of his ogling to hear Thom speak again. "Will you behave now?" The tree shuddered and Thom knelt in the dirt. Lerant watch in awe as the tree regurgitate. Thom really had a talent.

When Thom stood up, Lerant came out. "You're pretty good with the magick, aren't you?" Lerant asked.

Thom turned around, startled to find he had a one person audience. "Thank you," he said softly, blushing. "How long have you been watching?"

"From when you scolded the tree."

"Oh..." Thom gave Lerant a pained smile. "I'm not crazy."

"I know."

"Is something wrong?" Thom asked, noting the troubled expression and the waves of anger emanating from Lerant. "Your aura is pulsing like mad." Thom decided not to mention that he was an empath.

"Nothing's wrong," Lerant muttered.

"Wanna sit?" Thom asked, sitting - more like _falling_ - in-between the roots of the tree he had just healed. Lerant shrugged and sat next to Thom, only separated by a long root. "Something wrong with Keladry?"

That seemed to do it. The floodgate was now open. "That _insolent_ female? The one who has _no_ regard for those who worry about her? Who doesn't seem to care if she lives or dies? The one who thinks she has to take on the Scanran mages herself? No! Nothing's wrong with _her_!"

Thom smiled. At least he had gotten an answer. "It seems to be a requirement with lady knights."

"What does?" Lerant was still seething.

"Being stubborn and thinking that they have to be self sufficient. I know my Ma is that way. She and Da occasionally get into fights about her doing something alone."

"Maybe it's a woman thing."

"Maybe." Thom twirled a piece of grass in her long fingers. "My sister, Alianne, is a permanent bitch. She's always fighting with Ma. If it's not about her choice not to be anything, then it's about how Ma is never home to care about us. Alianne doesn't understand how hard it hits Ma. She also doesn't know that Ma cries about it afterwards."

"Sounds like one of my sisters."

Thom smiled. Lerant's aura was steadying. He need Lerant to relax a bit more though, if Thom was to help. Family seemed to be a safe topic. Thom glanced at Lerant out of the side of his eyes.

Lerant was leaning back against the trunk of the tree. His brown hair was in his eyes, but he refused to push it away. His profile was lighted by the sun's rays that were coming in through the green leaves of the apple tree. The light seemed directed completely at him, and made him seem as if he were a heavenly angel.

With a noticeable blush, Thom looked up. Yes, family was a _very_ safe topic. "I don't understand how Ma and Da can fight all the time, and still love each other. It's amusing, really. They fight, Ma's body is outlined in daggers, and Da's hair or something on him turns different colors." Lerant laughed at this, Thom only smiled sadly. "It's like that at the University, too." Thom launched into a tale about two novices who had gotten into a debate and ended up turning each other pink and yellow. Thom smiled as he heard Lerant's laugh. It was deep and it was rich... and it sent shivers down Thom's spine.

"So... What about your family? Anything crazy?"

Lerant's mood shifted from a pleasant mood to a melancholy one. He shrugged. "Not really. My family is really tame. If you don't count Dione and Aerope, that is. Those two are _prone_ to pranks." He scowled darkly. "And unless you count Aunt Delia. She ruined our family. No one can become anything, thanks to _her_."

"Oh, you can't possibly mean that. Everyone has family problems." Thom didn't want to mention his Uncle Thom. Though he wasn't charged with High Treason, it was well known that the whole Coronation Battle was his fault. And it was also why mages from anyone related to the Trebonds was discouraged.

"Like hell I _don't_! I meant every word of it. Killed for High Treason. She ruined my chance to _be_ something." Lerant sighed desperately. "Not only because of her actions, though. It's because they fear the King's wrath. My life has been _hell _thanks to them both."

"Can nothing change? People shouldn't always fear a king. Not to mention that Jonathan isn't really a bad king. It's just... He doesn't always understand what 'fairness' is."

"Nothing can change. No one accepts those of a traitorous family," Lerant said bitterly. Silently, Thom agreed with him.

"Raoul? Keladry? Those of Third Company?"

"Exceptions." Lerant flopped onto his back and peeled his tunic off. It was very warm, considering they were up north and it was late August. "I only want a chance." His shirt accented the fine muscles of Lerant's midsection. Thom tried to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't. Lerant looked so perfect, and so damn _tempting_!

"Do you love Keladry?" Thom asked suddenly.

Lerant looked up, surprised. "In what sense of the word?"

Thom looked away, glancing up at the sun and squinting. "Love as in you can't help but adore and like someone so much you can barely live without them. That sort of love. One where all the faults of the person just slips away and all you can see if the perfection and beauty of the soul and heart they have."

Lerant snorted, a cynical expression crossing over his features. "There is no such thing as love then."

Thom ached upon hearing those words. More than ever he wanted to say, "Let me show you there is!" All he could do, though, was helplessly look at Lerant in sadness.

"Did you ever like girls?" Lerant asked, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

Thom scowled. "I still do. I don't court them or get to know them," he snapped. "Most women are cruel and vicious and use men for their own purposes. I only have good opinions of the queen, Buri, some of the Riders, the princesses, and my Ma. Other than that, I want _nothing_ to do with women!"

Lerant watched as Thom's expression went from livid to total embarrassment. "Had a few problems, hm?"

Thom sighed, his blush fainting. "Several."

"I'm sorry," said Lerant."

Thom waved him off. "I don't mind getting rejected. I _do_ mind being used. And that's exactly what Synia did." He drew a deep breath. Was he ready to admit to this stranger about Synia? Yes... Yes he was. "This isn't anything I've ever told before, all right? So, let me say this now: tell, and I will deny it a hundredfold."

Lerant nodded, knowing Thom was serious. Thom sighed and laid down in the grass. He stared at the sky. A few minutes later he began.

"Synia was a friend of mine when we were younger. We had been friends since I was at least five. She's... She _was_ a spitball. Always being wicked capricious. She was always magnanimous, though. The last time I saw her was when we were eight. About a year after I entered the University, Synia enrolled. We began being friends again. She _acted_ like she was the same. I refused to believe what I saw in her eyes. She had lost everything I had loved about her: her ardor, her personality, her... her spunk, I suppose."

Thom stopped. Lerant noted despondency and despair were very apparent in Thom's eyes. "And?" Lerant asked.

"And that was the end of that."

Lerant looked at Thom with wide eyes. "You must be joking."

"No. That was the end."

"It doesn't add up though."

"It doesn't have to."

"What else happened?"

Thom swallowed, his eyes were stinging. There was no way he was going to admit what had happened. He wasn't going to tell what had happened with Synia. He thought he could, he thought it had been long enough for the anguish of betrayal to fade... He thought wrong. It still burned as fiercely as it had when Synia had first torn his life to shreds. There was no way he could admit to Lerant what had happened. Lerant would laugh at him... And Thom wouldn't blame him. He _was_ a freak. Someone who didn't deserve to live. It was just like Synia had said.

"Nothing happened, all right?"

"You're lying."

"You want to know every bit? Everything of what she did? If you want to hear about a woman who can completely tear you to shreds then yes, I'll tell you!" Thom was ashamed to feel the tears flowing down his cheeks. He savagely wiped them away. 

"Synia used me. She was a very good player, knew exactly how to get a man to act like a fool around her. She knew about how our family wasn't perfect, how everything was falling apart around our ears. She used me. She found out about some of my reservations that I wasn't one way or the other. She used them against me. Within a few simple weeks, though it seems like perpetuity, she utterly destroyed me. You ever go to the University when I'm there, you'll hear various people shouting 'fruitcake.' And it's always obvious who they're shouting it at. It was the first time I ever lost control of my Gift..." 

Thom had long ago stood up. Now, though, he twisted and punched the tree's trunk. His knuckles began to bleed furiously, and he didn't even try to heal them. He looked away, at a point in the sky that Lerant couldn't see. "I lost control when they cornered me. Their intentions were clear, they meant to kill me. I panicked. Synia was among them. They attacked, I tried to fend them off. One of the boys struck me over the head, knocking me to the ground. I could feel a burning sensation growing within me the whole time." Thom licked his lips before continuing. "When they knocked me down, I lost control. My Gift tore free on my control and erupted into the elements... Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. The fire destroyed those around me, burning them alive. The water drowned those who couldn't swim. The wind spread the fire... and the Earth revolted, crumbling buildings within a fifty-foot radius of me.

"All in all, over seventy people were killed, the majority were students. Only two teachers were killed. Pity I didn't kill myself. Ma, Master Numair, and a few other mages came down. They fixed the University as much as they could. They fixed the students' memories so they thought it was a bad earthquake, an blazebalm experiment gone wrong, and a water pipe bursting. Too bad they didn't fix _my_ memory. After that I was under heavy training by my teachers. Freedom was gone. Also meant that people thought I was too good for them. I was so eager when I heard of the Scanran threat. I began getting my teachers to teach me more powerful and deadly war spells. I finished them in January, and then all I had to do was get Ma to let me go. And that's how I ended up here."

Lerant, throughout the entire rant, was calm. He was surprised when Thom had told him everything. And even more surprised when Thom told him of losing control. Maybe magick wasn't such a good thing after all. His surprise lasted as long as it took for Thom to fall to his knees and begin sobbing. Lerant moved over to Thom and got the sobbing boy - for it was true that Thom had barely reached manhood - into his arms and into his lap. Lerant began to try and sooth the boy who was curled into the fetal position and who was half in and half out of his lap.

Thom's sobbing ceased, but the tears did not. Lerant pulled Thom into a sitting position and put his arms around the shaking boy. "It's okay, just get it out of your system. No one's around to see. Just let it go," Lerant whispered to Thom. As Thom cried, Lerant held him and gave him emotional support. When Thom sat up and wiped at his eyes, Lerant thought the all-powerful mage had fallen. In truth, Thom was only showing that he was all of seventeen years and still very new to the outside world.

"Sorry..." Thom muttered, sniffing.

"You needed to get it out."

"Thank you," Thom sighed.

Lerant noticed how close the two of them were. He wondered, vaguely, what it felt like to be the one _to_ kiss, instead of _being_ kissed. For a moment there, in suspended time, he felt a jolt of energy running through his veins - in his blood. Thom looked up at Lerant, hazel eyes slightly glassy. Brown met hazel. Both leaned forward and lips met. The two moved closer to the other as their lips met again... and again... and again. When they pulled apart, they stared at each other with wide eyes. Both were panting; Lerant licked his lips.

"Sorry," he murmured.

**[ CENSORED ]**

With a contented sigh, Lerant lay down next to Thom. "You should really get some rest." He yawned. "We both should. We're too tired to even think."

Thom nodded in agreement, and drifted off to a restless sleep.

~

**[ THOM'S DREAM CENSORED FOR RAPE ]**

With a strangled sob, Thom awoke. He got out of bed, knowing Lerant was still there, and stumbled over to his clothing. He dressed quickly and grabbed a spare blanket and his staff. It was already dark out, meaning he could sleep outside. He ran out to the courtyard, tears streaming down his face. He fell the ground near the apple tree and sobbed.

They were right. All he was was a pretty face and a good fuck. Love was nothing. Love didn't exist. _Nothing_ existed for _ freaks _ like him.

With that thought in mind, he pulled the blanket over him, clutched his staff tightly, and fell asleep, crying as if there were no tomorrow.

~

Alanna awoke with a start. Once again, that nightmare. Jonathan. Why was he haunting her? Wasn't it enough he scared her? Did he have to make her wake up every night for the past three months in a cold sweat? With a moan, she got out of her bed. For the past two years her back had been bothering her. Of course, she figured it was all the riding she did. Sighing, she fetched her clothes and built up the fire so that her bones wouldn't hurt so much.

"I'm getting to thin..." she muttered. "One would think I would snap in half, that's how thin I am." She pulled at her breeches and scowled. They were practically falling off of her hips. This wouldn't do. "Urgh..." she muttered. "Jesa!" She was surprised when she had to break out coughing. She slumped to the floor, unable to stop coughing.

"'Anna?" Jesa called out, brown hair flying down her back as she entered the room. She noticed her friend hunched over, coughing relentlessly. Jesa reacted fast; she grabbed a pitcher of water and poured Alanna a cup. Kneeling before her friend and mistress, she held the cup to Alanna's lips and helped pour some down her throat. When the Lioness had stopped coughing enough to breathe, Jesa sat back.

"Jesa...?" Alanna gasped. The woman beside her nodded, green eyes wide in fear for her friend's safety. Alanna struggled to her feet. "Good. I need your help."

Jesa eyed Alanna's thin form. Her body was so thin... It must be painful to even breathe. Alanna was always thin, but this was something else altogether; you could _count_ every one of her bones. "You need my help to fed you?" Jesa asked sourly.

Alanna looked at her friend plaintively. "I've _been_ eating, Jesa! But it seems like over night I lose what little I have! I've lost close to thirty pounds in three weeks!" Alanna slumped to her feet. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"The Healers -"

"No."

"Fine. Be stubborn."

"I need your help finding something to wear. I can't seem to fit in anything."

"Breeches?" Jesa asked, puzzled.

"All fall off my hips."

"Hm..." Jesa sighed. "'Anna... You need to stop getting clothes that fit _right_ to your form."

"I know..." 'Anna replied. "Just... Help me this once?"

"Of course," Jesa said with a sad smile. She helped her friend over to the bed and draped a blanket over Alanna's too thin shoulders. Jesa walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside were dresses, cloaks, and a majority of men's clothing. With a sigh, Jesa began to take out many morning gowns. When they were all out, they totaled as five. And none but one fit.

"Alanna..." Jesa said, holding the dress up. "Have you ever worn this?"

Alanna shook her head, "Never."

"Why not?" Jesa asked, running her hands of the fabric. "Silk and flax, then silk gauze. This must have cost a fortune."

"Not really. I bought it a year or so ago, mostly to surprise George when he came up to Corus for Midwinter. Never happened, so I never wore it."

"All right, then. It'll be closer to your body type now. Now, take off that breast band. This dress uses the bodice to support your breasts." Alanna nodded and took off the offending garment. Jesa took out the pins off of the dress and motioned for Alanna to come over. Each part of the dress was slipped on and the secured. Jesa left it slightly loose, so that way the lose of weight would not be noticed too much. 

The dress was beautiful. The underdress was a cream colored camisole and had a three-boned petticoat added to it to add flare and layers. The overdress was a pastel colored green, and was much like a jumper. It was sleeveless, except for two layers of silver and dark green gauze silk that flew to the floor in elegant waves of silk. The overdress was flared to cover the petticoat, wide enough to allow freedom of movement, and made of a cotton-type silk. The bodice was also a light colored green. It was worked through with forest green and silver threads, weaving together in the form of vines. As Jesa tied the bodice up, it forced Alanna's breasts up, showing plenty of cleavage; it also pressed on Alanna's weakened ribs. The actual skirts came next. Three layers of alternating pastel green and silver silks. Each was cut to a different wave pattern and the edge of the skirt looked liked layers of leaves. 

Jesa stood back and looked at her lady. "It's fitting," Jesa said. "Not too dressy, yet perfect for today." Alanna nodded. "Now, sit down so I can fix your hair." 

Alanna moved over to the vanity table and handed Jesa the brush. Normally, Alanna would fix her own hair but, due to unknown incidents, Alanna's strength was next to none. As Jesa played with Alanna's silky curls, Alanna pondered over why these nightmares of Jonathan haunted her. Why was she so terrified of him? 

_That_ one was easy. He terrified her for a number of reasons. Save for the fact, she knew why he did now: he watched her like she was his prey. He watched her movements, his eyes were filled with lust for her. It made her feel dirty, as if she was nothing more than a simple "play toy" for him. To use and to throw away when he was done. As Jesa moved onto the cosmetics to hide the shallowness of Alanna's face, the mistress thought of George. 

Her sweet husband was currently up in Scanra. Doing what he did best - spying. That was the only reason Jonathan dared look at her with such lust and wanting. Had George been in Corus, Jonathan would have stayed far away. The worst part of all this was one factor - two nights ago, Jonathan almost raped her. 

"All done," Jesa said, cheerfully. Alanna looked in the mirror. Her skin was not so shallow anymore, and a tint of pink had been added to her pale cheeks to make her seem healthier. Her eyes had been coated in a silver-green shadow and her eyelashes darkened. Her lips had been colored with a faint pink to add to the picture of health. Her silky hair had been twined together and formed into a waterfall of curls and waves. Alanna smiled at herself. She still looked tired and haunted, but health had come back into her face and body. No one would worry about her now. 

A knock at the door sounded. "Shoes," Jesa said, stopping Alanna from rising. "Alicia will get the door." Alanna nodded and accepted the small green slippers Jesa handed to her. When Alanna had stood up, Thayet came in and did a double take. 

"Alanna?" Thayet breathed. 

Alanna gave a small smile. "Something wrong?" 

"Lose a bet?"

"No."

"Then your wearing a dress willingly when there's no social function?"

"Correct."

Thayet went over to Alanna and put a small hand to the younger woman's forehead. "You _do _have a slight fever."

"Tis only the heat of the room."

Thayet didn't look convinced. "You should go to the Healers. You might be sick."

Alanna frowned. "I've never been sick in my life."

"There is _always_ a first time for everything," Thayet retorted, giving a winning smile. Jesa smiled and gave Alanna an, "I told you so" Look.

"What are you here for so early in the morning, Thayet?" Alanna questioned.

"Oh! That's right! You're wanted for wedding preparations for Roald's wedding. Shinkokami wants you there to help. Someone told her about your wedding, I'm guessing. Anyway, you're needed. It'll be within fifteen minutes, so try to be on time. Also, there will be dress fittings."

Alanna paled; Jesa stepped in, "Tell your seamstress to give the designs to me. I am the one who makes my Lady's clothing, no one else. I refuse to have someone put something ill-made on my lady."

"Very well," Thayet said with a smile. "Grab some food before you go, Alanna. This may take a while." Alanna looked like she was about to protest, but Jesa took an apple, put it in Alanna's hand, and pushed her and Thayet out the door with a simple wave.

Once out the door, Alanna began mumbling darkly and bit into her apple. The queen looked at her friend with a smile. Something was wrong with Alanna, though the woman refused to admit what it was. Alanna seemed too thin, even for her. Flushed and almost always tired, fear hung in the back of those violet eyes.

"Alanna... Are you sure you're all right? You know if anything was ever wrong, you could come talk to either me or Jonathan, right?" Thayet asked. Alanna stopped dead, the apple dropping from her hand. "We both are worried about you," Thayet continued.

"Neither of you would care, nor understand. The least of all, _Him_. Do _not_ presume that you know what I am going through," Alanna spoke harshly. Thayet drew back, shocked. What was going on?

"Ah, my Queen and Lady," Jonathan hailed, approaching them. He kissed Thayet on both cheeks and smiled at Alanna. "And my Champion. I have need of you, Alanna." He moved to kiss her as well, but she took a large step backwards.

"Do not touch me," she whispered, voice harsh with fear.

Jonathan frowned. "Do I frighten you?" Alanna spat at him in a different language. Jonathan took a step closer to Alanna, who froze, eyes wide in terror. He scowled. "Why do you cower from me? Am I not your friend?" Alanna stood there, frozen. "Answer me!"

A maid curtsied to the Queen. "Your Majesty? Her highness wishes you to join her and the seamstress."

Thayet nodded. "I'm coming." With a last look at her enraged husband and pale friend, she left. 

Jonathan took hold of Alanna's wrist and pulled her after him. Several times Alanna feebly tried to get away - each time Jonathan only tightened the hold he had upon her wrist. He pulled her into the council room and locked the door. He flung her into a chair, so easy to do considering how light she suddenly was. She clutched the armrests as he advanced on her.

"What do you think you are playing at?" he snapped tightly. "Hunh? Do you think that if you act as if you couldn't stand to see me that people would protect you? Are you insane? Oh, don't answer that. We already know your mind is filled with nothing but a sword and being a whore to that commoner."

Jonathan moved as if to strike her, but stopped when Alanna whimpered and pulled back. He suddenly knelt before her, and took her face in his hands, against her sudden panic. "Oh, Alanna... I am so sorry! You know what you do to me! How can I not do anything but yearn after you?"

**[ CENSORED ]**

"Jonathan?" Gary called. "Are you in there?"

Jonathan covered Alanna's mouth with his hand. "I'll be right out, Gary."

"All right," he said, his retreating footsteps echoing.

Jonathan gave Alanna a swift kiss and left.

Alanna sat there, cold and scared. If only he would leave her alone.

~

Neal's head moved slowly, eyes opening. He grimaced in pain as he tried to move his body. He turned his head to the side, hearing sounds of arguing. He saw Roald, Shinkokami, and Yuki arguing. His angel was on the verge of tears while the two tried to get her to leave so she would sleep.

"Yuki!" Shinko pleaded. "He's been in a coma for the past three months! Even his Father has doubts about his awakening!" Tears ran down her face. "Please... You won't be able to do him any good if you're ill! When he awakes he won't want to see you ill, sleep dispossessed, and weakened. You must conserve yourself!"

"I cannot leave him!" Yuki cried out. She was crying now. "I cannot leave him!"

Roald sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. It was a habit he had picked up a few years ago when he was a squire. "Yuki... Listen to us. Neal may not wake up. If he does, he most likely won't be able to move from the sheer pain of the injuries he still has." Neal nodded mentally, for it was true about the pain. "You need to regain your strength. You haven't left his side since he was brought in! You need to care for yourself. Neal would not want you to pine away on his account."

"Listen to them..." Neal said, voice harsh and weak with disuse. The three turned and stared at Neal. He tried to move and bit back a gasp of utter pain. "Do I even want to know what fell on me?"

Roald chuckled. "What? You think a horse sat on you because it disliked your philosophy?"

Neal managed to get himself into a sitting position with Shinkokami's help. Yuki was standing shock still, eyes wide, face contorted in shock; tears ran down her face. "I would going to ask if it was a small manor, but a horse sounds reasonable. And my philosophy has nothing to do with it!" he added indignantly.

Roald smiled. "We'll fetch Duke Barid. He's been worried sick over you, Neal. So have other people. We missed your cynical views..." With that, he and Shinko left, leaving Yuki and Neal together.

"Yuki..." Neal said softly.

"You're... You're awake..." she whispered, her voice harsh with the tears she tried not to shed.

"Of course I am," he muttered. "The pain couldn't keep me asleep for long. Though, in truth, I wish it had. I'm in too much pain to even think. Should keep some people happy, that last bit."

Yuki smiled softly. "Neal... I... I need to tell you something."

He leveled a look at her that was dry. "Does it have to do with any more rejections? I still love you, you know. I just don't understand why you refused me." He looked away, muttering something about maybe it was him.

"No... No, it's not you," Yuki murmured. She looked at him, eyes bright with tears. "Neal, I refused you because... I can't have children, Neal. I can't give you a family. I can't give you an heir."

Neal let out a peel of laughter. "Let me tell you something, Yuki. I have five older brothers - I'm not the heir to Queenscove. If I was, I'd have made sure that I had died in the North! Too much responsibilities. Plus, all the Court functions? Please... I prefer being the youngest son. As for having a family... Yuki, I don't need a family. I need _you_. You're the only thing important to me."

Yuki looked at him, torn between joy and sadness. "Easterners large families..." she said, as a last protest.

Neal took her hand and drew her over to him. "Yea, well I don't like them. Too much noise. So, I ask you again, love. Will you marry me?"

Yuki bit her lip, tears falling from her eyes. Neal was glad they had put him in his own room. He opened the drawer in his night table and pulled out a black silk pouch. "Open it," he told her as he handed it to her. She did so with trembling fingers, and reached inside of it. What she pulled out surprised her.

It was a fine silver band, with a black opal in the setting. But what was most fascinating about it, was that the shimmering bits of color were gone from all but the center of it, and the shape in the center, was the silhouette of a phoenix. Resting next to the opal, were two garnets cut to resemble stars. Her breath caught in her chest.

" Neal... It's beautiful."

He smiled at her. " It'll look better on you..."


	12. Blood of a Hero

A Meeting Of Houses  
Act XII – The Blood of a Hero

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@attbi.com ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Series: A Meeting Of Houses  
Warnings: Serious Angst  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Lerant/Keladry, Shinko/Roald, Neal/Yuki, various  
Archive:   
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.  
Note: Do not hurt me. This is the way this fic will be. I have no say in this, it's the characters that write the tale, and I only put down in ink what they tell me to do. Also, I am terribly sorry about the long wait. I just was too obsessed with _Lord of the _Rings. Sorry about that. Anyway, if this goes slow, I have about… let's see… 4 different series going on. There's this, _Take My Light_, _Just Can't Get Enough_, and_ Question of Life and Death_. So, yea. Then there's the million other one shot stories I've been doing. So, please. Don't get wicked mad if I'm churning parts out so slowly. I've got writing, work, and school. I'm doing the best I can. Again, I have _not_ read LADY KNIGHT. Won't be doing that for a while, if ever.

~

Thom was sitting in the courtyard when Lerant found him. It was the next day, the morning bright and sunny. Thom's mood was not. His soul was a churning, aching mess. He wanted nothing more than to murder himself and save Aishina the trouble. Fuck that, save the whole_ world _the trouble.

The young solider stood behind the mage. "About what happened…" Lerant begun.

"You won't remember," Thom said, voice flat as he looked at the top of the trees.

"What do you mean?" Lerant asked, stepping away from the tall mage.

"You and Kel will never be the perfect couple," Thom said slowly. "You're too different from each other. She cares about her sword and a task. You care about life and proving yourself. You may both be outcasts in society, but you are not for each other. She will die in battle, before the next year is out. You may or may not die before her, it all depends upon the Stars and the Gods." Thom looked up at Lerant with hazel eyes that were almost all pupil. "Be careful for your children. You don't want them hurt."

"How…?" Rage and fear ran across Lerant's face.

Thom stood and in his hand, a crystal glowed. "I'm sorry Lerant. But I cannot allow you to remember what happened between us. If you do, you will drag me into a hell worse than that created by those who think themselves better than others. You'll drag me into the fiery mountains and caves of hell that I am still trying to escape from."

"Thom—"

"Why do you look so shocked? So surprised? I'm just another notch in your belt, another _whore_ you fucked," Thom growled, eyes tiny slits in his face, hazel eyes flashing a deep, dangerous and bright purple, almost as if his Gift was leaking out through his eyes, just like his hands were glowing slightly. "_You_, Lerant, are just like all the rest. Like every other person in this world! You use us, tear us into shreds, enjoying the pain you cause, and then you toss us away when we no longer _amuse_ you. I may be the first, but I won't be the last," he hissed, eyes glowing even more.

Lerant backed away in fear, eyes wide, hands in front of him, trying to keep the mage back. "No…" he whispered. "That's not true…"

"Yes it is," Thom said in a nasty voice. "You'll do it to your family, to Keladry, to your children. You take, you use, and you _abuse_." Suddenly his face went blank, a bored expression appearing in the stead of the mage's wrath, the purple fire vanishing without a trace. "Some people don't deserve to live, Lerant, yet they live on anyway. Maybe you happen to be one of those lucky few. Hm…how utterly depressing."

"Stop…" Lerant whispered, eyes closed in pain.

Thom shook his head and bent over the fallen man, touching a glowing fingertip to Lerant's temple. "Last night you were angry with Keladry and went straight to sleep. When you woke up, you came to find me to find out about the Scanrans. You never saw me yesterday, not even during meals. You do not remember anything I told you about my past or me. I am as mysterious to you as the universe it to mortals."

Lerant's eyes rolled up in his head, knees buckling under him as Thom turned away in a swirl of black and violet robes, a twisted look of pain on his fair face.

~

"I'm not talking to you," Kel said as she and Lerant went about readying their horses for travel.

Lerant sighed. This was going to be a very long journey if they didn't even bother speaking to each other. True, he did know why she was so mad. She had spent most of her life fighting to be kept down by men. And he had betrayed her, and her trust. To have done that probably shattered everything they had ever built together. In a very strange way, they were both back to square one.

As they rode back to Corus, Lerant noticed that Kel was strangely silent. She was silent a lot, but now…now it was icy, accusing. Lerant wished that he could undo what he had done, but he didn't know how to, didn't know if he _wanted_ to. He, himself, was still absolutely livid with her for thinking that she was the one to go and cure the world of its ills. She should leave it to the men, the ones who _knew_ what they were doing.

His hands gripped the reins hard, causing his mount to fidget a bit while he glanced at Keladry out of the corner of his eye. But in that one moment, he felt his heart melt. She was his betrothed. She was the one woman who could make him feel more than just someone who rose above his or her rank. Someone who actually cared about his well being, besides those of his family. It wouldn't be right to stay mad at her. But as that though crossed his mind, Lerant hardened his heart. If Keladry wanted to play this game, dammit, he would _not_ give in!

~

Alanna clutched at her chest, trying to catch her breath as she kept coughing, unable to stop the wracking coughs shaking her frail frame. Jesa ran into the room, hair messed and escaping from the hair bonnet she slept in, her warm robes flying open as the thin nightgown accentuated every curve and dip in her body.

"M'lady?" she gasped, hands kneading the side of the bed as she watched Alanna fearfully. "M'lady, try to breathe, try to calm down!"

Alanna couldn't. She just kept coughing, black spots dancing in front of her eyes, throat closing shut. She grabbed Jesa's shoulder, tears falling from her eyes. She was terrified; what was happening to her? Alanna gasped for breath once, twice, and collapsed once more into a fit of coughing, this time coughing up blood. Jesa's eyes were wide in fear. She cried for one of the night servants who came running in before Jesa yelled at him to go for Duke Baird.

One of Alanna's hands moved to her throat as she gasped for breath while she coughed blood up, the coppery tang flooding her mouth.

The coughing stopped, only it didn't help. Alanna kept gasping, unable to breathe. Duke Baird came in, one hand bracing Alanna's back as he called for his assistant to go and grab some herbs for a strong tea to calm the lungs. All the while, he tried to soothe Alanna, rubbing his hand over her back. She coughed again, once…twice…thrice blood trickling out of the side of her mouth before her vision swam and she fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

~

Alanna stayed in the Healing Hall for a good two and a half weeks, her weakened lungs and body making her temper snap even more readily. The attacks came more than once, often shaking her thin frame hand enough that she broke two ribs from the sheer force of the cough. Duke Baird was worried, having never seen this sickness before, though he had his suspicions it was a close relative of the Sweating Sickness. The cough was the same, as was the slight fever, the hallucinations, and the quick weight loss.

The idea, though, was absurd. Duke Roger was dead, body destroyed by the Gate of Idramm, the sword that killed him still stuck fast in the middle of the now broken Gate, in the darkness of the catacombs.

But dark thoughts of the past were not suited during the Harvest Festivals before the Royal Wedding. In a few short weeks Roald would wed Shinko, and would be united to both land, Jewel, and each other. The entire palace was in a state of Chaos, servants running around, cleaning and polishing, opening and airing rooms that would be quickly occupied by visiting nobility and royalty.

~

"We should go together, you know," Lerant drawled from the doorway. "Keep up the idea that we're still betrothed."

Kel snorted.

"Are you wearing a dress?"

"No."

"You should. It's a wedding, after all."

Kel's eyes narrowed. "Are you _telling_ me what to do, Eldorne?"

Lerant looked disgusted. "Why should I bother? You won't listen to me. You're a _warrior_ after all."

"Don't you _dare_ mock me!" Kel snapped angrily. "You are not above me, and I am most certainly not below you."

Lerant snorted, "You are a woman. That makes you below me."

Kel grabbed the nearest object at hand and threw it at Lerant with all her strength, missing him by feet. With a disgusted look, Lerant stalked out of the room.

The next few hours saw them on opposite sides of the Temple, both prickly with tempers simmering close to the top of the pot. Even through the wedding feast, when they were sat together, the two would not talk and would not face each other.

It was quite obvious how much of a lover's spat was going on. What it was over, though, no one knew. Cleon, though, was quite happy with this rift and he took it as his chance to talk to Kel. For his effort, Cleon got a black eye and a bloodied nose. Kel, obviously, was still quite angry with him, for all she said as she stalked off was, "Men!"


End file.
